Star Wars Fruits of Betrayal
by Celgress
Summary: What if Ahsoka quitting the Jedi Order had far worse consequences for the galaxy that anyone first suspected? What if Ahsoka in her rage and grief joined the Dark Side? How would the Clone Wars end and Revenge of the Sith unfold.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars - Fruits of Betrayal: Prologue

By

Celgress

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away._

20 BBY

Coruscant

"I need to leave Coruscant immediately. When is the next scheduled flight off planet and where is it's destination?" Ahsoka Tano asked the Toydarian conductor, the being buzzed around her annoyingly reading information from his pad. Ahsoka supressed a growing urge to strike him with the Force, it would be so easy her mind whispered.

"_Do it make the insufferable insect pay." _

"_No,"_ another part of her said. _"Unrestrained Violence isn't the Jedi way." _

"_Why should you care you aren't a Jedi anymore, and never will be again. They abandoned you."_ The other part of her stated coldly. A tear trickled down Ahsoka's face at the unvarnished truth

"21:00 this evening, destination Corellia system." The Toydarian said. "Would you like to purchase a ticket young lady?"

"Yes," Ahsoka said wiping her eyes.

"Are you alright miss?" The Toydarian asked a note of genuine concern in his voice.

"I recently received some very bad news. My apprenticeship was unexpectedly terminated." Ahsoka said telling a half truth. "Now I have no reason to remain on Coruscant."

"Pity," The Toydarian said shaking his head. "Merchant guilds can often be cutthroat with their reasoning."

"Tell me about it." Ahsoka half joked with a bitter laughed. Ahsoka frowned at her quickly diminishing pile of credit chips, before stuffing them back into her small pouch. She was already running short on resources, and she hadn't got off planet yet.

"You can stay here until departure time, if you want miss?" The Toydarian offered sadness evident in his voice.

With a sickening sensation growing in her stomach Ahsoka sensed he was feeling sorry for her. Imagine that from respected Jedi Padawan to pathetic failure in less than a standard week. Ahsoka felt dead inside. How could this have happened? What had she done wrong? Why had everyone, save perhaps her former master, turned against her so rapidly? Damn the Council and their hypocritical rules. They'd had more faith in Barriss, the true traitor, than they had in her. Barriss of all the people who could have betrayed her in such a fashion Ahsoka would have put Barriss low on the list, near the bottom in fact. At one time she and the Mirialan knight had been inseparable best friends. Why had Barriss picked her of all people as the scapegoat? Ahsoka suspected she'd never learn the reason behind her former friend's horrible deed. Barriss was just another Jedi deceiver.

"Thank you, I'd like that." Ahsoka said forcing a smile.

It would seem this was her life now. What her former comrades the Jedi had reduced her to, drifting from place to place without purpose a charity case dependent upon others for her wellbeing and perhaps her very survival. Although showing a placid exterior inside Ahsoka was seething, her rage was increasing exponentially with each passing moment. Ahsoka tried in vain to release her feelings into the Force as she'd been taught, without success.

"I'll be right back." Ahsoka said after receiving her ticket.

Outside a few minutes later Ahsoka leaned against the station door. She was a roiling cauldron of unfamiliar emotions; anger, fear, disappointment, betrayal and above all else burning hatred. Ahsoka hated the Council, Barriss, the Clones, her friends in the Senate and even Obi-wan for not believing in her innocence.

"_Hatred is wrong,"_ part of Ahsoka protested. _"Hate is a path to the Dark Side."_

"_Who cares,"_ another stronger part of Ahsoka contended. "_If the Jedi represent the light than dam the light, I don't need it or want it. I should embrace the darkness let it fill me up let it comfort me, it would appear nothing else does now._ Ahsoka was appalled by her emotions. Never before had she permitted herself to entertain such blasphemous thoughts.

"_And why not the Jedi had proven themselves deeply flawed. Perhaps their teachings on the nature of the Dark Side were also wrong?"_ No she couldn't, wouldn;t consider that possibility, not yet. _"The light had given her nothing but false promise. She should give the dark an equal chance._

"_No,"_ the growing ever smaller and weaker part of her protested. _"She could not betray the Jedi in such a way. Wait, they'd already betrayed her. Whatever happened from this point onward wasn't her responsibility ultimately it was theirs."_

Ahsoka staggered against the onslaught of conflicting impulses. She had no idea what to do or where to turn. Only that she desperately needed guidance. She silently prayed she would find it on Corellia, or at least some sort of peace there.

Office of the Supreme Chancellor

Palpatine sat steepling his fingers a serpentine smile spread across his face. With Skywalker's bothersome apprentice finally gone the youth was one step closer to joining him as a Sith. Soon the Republic would fall and the Jedi Order would be no more. Everything was progressing according to his design. Out of nowhere a vivid vison hit him as if it were riding out of control speeder.

"_Grant me vengeance upon the Jedi Order I will do whatever you command." Ahsoka Tano said kneeling before Darth Sidious._

"_Good, the Force is strong with you Ahsoka a powerful Sith you shall become. Henceforth you shall be known as Darth Cyrin. Arise Darth Cyrin take your rightful place by my side." Darth Sidious said. "Together we shall visit justice upon the arrogant Jedi Order and bring peace to our war torn galaxy."_

"Fascinating," Palpatine puffed between deep breaths his heart rate racing his palms sweaty.

Seldom had Palpatine experience such vivid a premonition. Even in his flustered state Palpatine grasped the enormity of his vision's meaning. Skywalker's former apprentice would soon pledge herself to the Dark Side and then his personal service. Once Tano was converted Palpatine sensed turning Anakin to the Dark Side would be made far easier. Although he'd planned on maintaining the Sith rule of two indefinitely Palpatine now knew he'd have to change with the times as they say. The opportunity of ensnaring not one but two young, powerful apprentices was far too tempting to pass up. Who knows perhaps he'd retain Dooku's and Grievous' services following the Jedi purge, both had their uses after all. Slipping on his Sith robe and into his Sidious persona Palpatine performed a quick check of public transit records then activated his secret holographic communication unit. A miniature flickering blue hologram of General Grievous appeared.

"Lord Sidious," The cyborg greeted bowing at his waist. "What is your bidding my master?"

"General Grievous I have a rather delicate mission that requires your unique expertise." Darth Sidious said.

"Rest assured whatever you desire my lord it shall be done." General Grievous said.

"A public transport, flight number XAX-1179996-C, will be leaving Coruscant bound for Corellia at 21:00 hr local time. Traveling onboard is disgraced Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano. Intercept the transport and retrieve Tano." Darth Sidious instructed. "Listen carefully I want her unharmed and accorded all possible amenities. Tano is not your formal prisoner nor is she to be treated as such. However do not permit her to leave until reaching your destination, understand General?"

"Yes my lord." General Grievous said. "May I ask why Tano is being afforded such special treatment?"

"Because I have foreseen she'll be a valuable future asset for our war effort." Darth Sidious said.

"Once Tano is in my possession what should I do with her lord?" General Grievous asked.

"Transport Tano to Serenno, she'll then be Count Dooku's responsibility." Darth Sidious said. "Go General do my bidding without delay."

"At once lord Sidious." General Grievous said rising from his kneeling position before the hologram blinked out of existence.

Darth Sidious next wasted no time contacting Count Dooku. "My master," Dooku said kneeling before the greater dark lord.

"My apprentice I am sending you a powerful new tool in our struggle against the Jedi Order and it's Republican lapdogs." Darth Sidious said grinning manically. "A replacement of sorts for your recent lost chief dark acolytes."

"A new trainee," Dooku said uncertainly.

"Yes, lord Tyrannus but much more than that." Darth Sidious said his grin growing broader. "The Dark Side has shown me she is key to the future of our Order. The rule of two is at an end lord Tyrannus, our Order must adapt or perish."

"Who is this exceptional individual my master?" Dooku said uncomfortably.

"You've met her several times, in battle." Darth Sidious said jovially. "Her name is Ahsoka Tano."

"Skywalker's Padawan," Dooku said taken aback.

"The same, you lord Tyrannus will be her initial instructor in the ways of the Sith. Once you've seduced her to the Dark Side train her as a true future Sith, not merely as another dark acolyte. However do not have her undergo the naming ceremony. I insist on reserving that pleasure for when she comes me. Until which time she can remain a Sith in all but name. Do I make myself clear?" Darth Sidious growled.

"Yes my master, however I must p…." Dooku attempted to protest.

"Farewell lord Tyrannus." Darth Sidious said deactivating his hologram unit with a flick of his wrist. Darth Sidious leaned back contentedly in his chair. The Dark Side was indeed generous.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars - Fruits of Betrayal Episode One: Alone with the Dark

By

Celgress

"Tonight I'm so alone this sorrow takes ahold."

"I'm falling in the black slipping through the cracks. Falling to the depths can I ever go back? Dreaming of the way it used to be."

Falling Through the Black (2009) Skillet

20 BBY

Public transport enroute to Corellia one day out of Coruscant

Ahsoka Tano sat in the cramped passenger compartment staring out of a view port. Her meager savings all but exhausted she had no idea what she'd do once the transport reached Corellia in a couple of days. Fortunately meals were included with the ticket price, not high quality meals by any stretch but at least she wouldn't starve. It dawned on Ahsoka she was worse off than a salve. At least a salve's basic needs were handled off by his or her master. If a salve were lucky they could get a thoughtful or even nice master who at least treated the salve relatively well. Ahsoka had no such luxury. Perhaps she should sell herself on the open markets of Nal Hutta. A trained force sensitive salve would fetch a pretty price. Ahsoka shook her head. She couldn't do such a thing. What had she been thinking? She was nobody's salve.

"_I should have stayed at the Temple," _part of her reasoned. "_At least until I formulated a plan of action."_

"_No," _Another part of her snapped. _"I couldn't remain there with people who had no faith in me. Surrounded by traitors who would always doubt my convictions, it would have been a living hell. I'm better off here on my own in spite of the current hardship. I still have my dignity, what's left of it, something I'd have lost if I'd stayed there surrounded by those self-righteous hypocrites."_

"_Maybe I should have sold my remaining lightsaber, or at least the crystal, before I left Coruscant?" _The first part of her thought. _"At least I'd have plenty of credits, instead of running short."_

"_I'd never live with myself." _The second part of her argued. _"Its' the only reminder of my former life I have left. Besides I constructed it myself. Why should another reap the benefits of my hard work? It'd probably have ended up in the hands of Cad Bane, Aurra Sing or some other scummy bounty hunter."_

"_Holding onto it won't help if I die from malnourishment," _The first part of her countered.

"_Damn the Jedi Order for what they've made me become. The pathetic existence they've forced me into. I hate them with every fiber of my being!" _The second part of her thought.

"_I can't think that." _The first part of her thought almost pleading although it felt more akin to whining. _"Down that road lays darkness, madness. I won't let it consume me. If I do I'll lose the last broken shards of myself, of who I am. Anakin wouldn't…."_

"_If Anakin truly cared he'd have found a way to stop me," _The second part of her all but taunted. _"He's not different than the rest another deceiving, disingenuous Jedi. If it had been Obi-wan or Padme he'd have done more."_

"_Anakin cares about me." _The first part of her though growing weaker, more uncertain on it's contention.

"_I can't fool myself any longer. No one from the Jedi Order cares about me. No one loves me. I was only their tool, nothing more. I'm on my own now. In truth I've always been on my own." _The second part of her ranted, it's realization hurt more than Ahsoka thought possible.

Tears slid down Ahsoka's face rapidly increasing into small torrents. Soon the Togruta was openly sobbing. Ahsoka knew she was making a spectacle of herself, but she for the first time since becoming a Jedi she couldn't control her emotions. Now her emotional barriers had all but disintegrated the floodgates were opened. All her pent up feelings were free and Ahsoka could do nothing to stop them from bubbling to the surface. Ahsoka placed her hand against the view port. It felt cold empty inside, like she did between bouts of barely controllable rage. Excusing herself Ahsoka rushed to the fresher facilities.

Ahsoka looked into the holo-mirror after wiping off her face. Wait did she detect a flicker of yellow in her eyes, surely not. Inspecting her appearance more closely Ahsoka was relieved to discover her eyes were their usual blue, that was close.

"_What am I going to do?" _Part of her thought. _"I'm running out of credits. I have no final destination in mind. I can depend on no one but myself. If only I had a friend."_

"_But I do." _Another part of her thought. _"Lux Bonteri, I could seek him out go to him. Lux and I have always been close he would help me, I'm sure. All I need to do is find him. Who knows, perhaps we can be more than friends now. Do I have romantic feelings for Lux?"_

"_Where had that come from?" _The first part of her wondered. _"I'm a Jedi such feelings are forbidden."_

"_Correction I was a Jedi." _The second part of her interrupted. _"I can feel anyway I wish now. I can finally explore what people mean to me, without Jedi prohibitions clouding my mind. I'm free."_

The implications of this final thought hit Ashoka hard. _"She could love, and hate, whomever she pleased. No one could tell her otherwise. She was at last master of her own emotions, for good or ill."_

Ahsoka's head spun. She gripped the edge of the fresher so hard it cracked. Knowing she couldn't afford to pay for damages Ahsoka left the room quickly and as inconspicuously as she could manage. Resuming her portside seat Ahsoka sighed heavily.

The Invisible Hand, six standard hours later

General Grievous paced back and forth across the command deck of his flagship. What he was about to attempt would be tricky at best. Intercepting and then attacking a public transport deep within the core systems could prove disastrous if he were detected. Although Grievous cared nothing about politics even he knew how such an unprovoked attack on a civilian vessel would be viewed in an extremely negative light if discovered. His only choice was to carefully avoid detection by the Republican Navy, no easy feat this close to Coruscant, which is why in large part Grievous only took only his flagship on this particularly touchy mission.

"General we have sighted the target on large range sensors." A B1 Battle Droid manning tactical said it it's usual nasally voice.

"Excellent, are there any other ships within sensor range?" Grievous said raptly awaiting the answer. His entire strategy deepened upon their being no witnesses.

"Negative General," The Droid replied.

"Move to intercept, maximum impulse." Grievous ordered sitting down in his command chair. The game was afoot.

Onboard the public transport chaos erupted as the vessel was caught by a tractor beam. Ahsoka awoke from a troubled sleep to witness a boarding part made up primarily of B1 Battle Droids and a smattering of Neimoidian Warriors storm their way into the vessel. The CIS troops merciless gunned down everyone in their path, including the transport security detail made up of older Clones. Why where they here? Separatist forces didn't usually attack non-military targets. Banishing such thoughts from mind Ahsoka focused on her surroundings. Calling her lightsaber through the Force Ahasoka readied to strike.

"Target acquired," One of the B1s announced.

Two Neimoidian Warriors knelt down firing canisters from small mortar tubes. All the Neimoidian Warriors quickly dawned gasmasks. In only took Ahsoka a moment to understand what was occurring. Clouds of noxious gas choked Ahsoka causing her eyes to water.

"Focus," Ahsoka told herself blinking to clear her cloudy vision. It was no use Ahsoka felt blackness closing around her. "No I must stay awake. I must…." Ahsoka collapsed into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile General Grievous was once more pacing around the command deck hands clasped behind his back. Grievous would have led the boarding party himself if they had not been in Republican Space. If enemy vessels happened by in his absence Grievous didn't want to consider what might happen. His droids were woefully stupid and the Neimoidian Officers weren't much better.

"We've secured the target General, returning to Invisible Hand." A B1's voice crackled across the com.

"Copy," Grievous said stopping in midstride. "Once the boarding crew has returned obliterate the transport vessel, no trace of it must remain."

"Roger, roger," A B1 replied.

Grievous stood still contemplating his latest success. Both Lord Sidious and Count Dooku would be most pleased. Surely he'd be richly rewarded for his efforts.

"Plot a course to Serenno." Grievous ordered settling into his command chair once more.

"At once General," A Neimoidian Officer said.

Coruscant

"Anakin, son I can't help but feel in part responsible for your Padawan's fate." Palpatine said with a grandfatherly smile.

"It wasn't your fault sir." Anakin said. "If anyone I blame myself. I should have refused to allow Ahsoka's arrest."

"Don't blame yourself Anakin, we all failed Ashoka." Palpatine said. "If only we'd believed in her as you did this tragedy could have been avoided."

"I like to think so." Anakin said.

"Anakin is there something else troubling you, aside from Ashoka's fate?" Palpatine asked his voiced filled with seemingly genuine concern.

"The Council didn't believe in Ashoka." Anakin said letting out a deep breath. "I fear they've never believed in me either."

"Surely not," Palpatine said apparently taken aback Anakin's suggestion. "You are one of the greatest Jedi alive today, the aptly named hero without fear. Your accomplishments speak volumes. How can the Council doubt you Anakin? Frankly I don't believe it."

"Trust me they do, they've never believed in me." Anakin repeated his voice cold, resentful.

"Never," Palpatine questioned.

"Never, from the first moment I was brought before them the Council has always doubted me." Anakin said running his organic hand through his mop of unruly hair.

"I recall there were objections to your initial training on part of several Council Members." Palpatine said thoughtfully. "Do such reservations remain in their minds after all this time?"

"With some," Anakin said his voice taking on an angry edge.

"What of Obi-wan. I heard he has recently been elevated to Council Member status." Palpatine said. "Didn't he mount an equally vigorous defense of Ahsoka to match your own?"

"Obi-wan did practically nothing to assist in Ahsoka's defense. He kept telling me to trust in the Force, the Council, the legal system." Anakin said. "I alone believed in her innocence."

"I see, how troubling."

"I should have broken Barriss' scrawny neck when I had the chance."

"Anakin you shouldn't say such things."

"I know sir, but I can't help it. I should have done more to help Ahsoka, everyone in the Order should have."

"Anakin I hate seeing you in such pain. Is there anything I can do?" Palpatine said warmly laying his hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"Thank you sir, your support means everything to me." Anakin said smiling. "I wish I could stay long, but duty calls. I have to good, bye."

Palpatine watched Anakin leave his office. Ahsoka's departure had brought Anakin closer than ever to the Dark Side. As a result his fall would be achieved with far less effort than it would have otherwise required. However the Force whispered to Sidious that he must tread carefully. His visions of the future had become muddied. Things were in greater flux than in over a decade everything was moving taking uncertain paths. Loose ends must be tied up. With that in mind Palpatine donned his Sith robe and Sidious persona. Activating his secret hologram emitter he opened a channel.

"Greetings Lord Sidious," A small blue hologram of infamous bounty hunter Cad Bane said bowing low. "I assume you have a job that needs my unique touch?"

"Perceptive as always Cad Bane," Sidious said. "I do appreciate a sharp intellect in my employees. I need rouge Jedi saboteur and assassin Barriss Offee eliminated before she stands trail for her crimes. I will pay whatever amount you see fit. Additionally the sooner Offee is no more the higher a bonus I shall gift you, understand?"

"Consider her ancient history Lord Sidious." Cad Bane said ominously.

"Good, farewell Cad Bane." Sidious said deceiving his hologram unit.

Drumming his fingers along the desk surface Sidious grinned sinisterly. If he were to secure Ahsoka's and maintain Anakin's trust his role in Barriss Offee's schemes must never be uncover. Luckily disposing of Barriss in a timely fashion should prove rather easy. Cad Bane was the best active bounty hunter, he'd succeed in his task. Barriss was merely another tool that had become blunted, her usefulness at an end along with her life.

The Invisible Hand, two hours later

The first sight that greeted Ashoka's eyes once she regained consciousness was General Grievous' golden eyes. Instinctively Ashoka jumped at his presence. Ashoka scurried across the bed getting as far away from the cyborg monstrosity as she could manage.

"Greetings young one, I hope you find our accommodations to your liking?" Grievous said in a rather friendly tone which perplexed Ashoka. Since when was Grievous anything other than a raving lunatic?

"W-Where am I? W-What do you want?" Ashoka squeaked in fear.

"We desire nothing other than your company." Grievous said taking a step forward.

"Stay back, I'm armed." Ashoka warned reaching for her lightsaber. It wasn't there, her hand came back empty.

"I took the liberty of having your lightsaber removed." Grievous said almost jovially. "We were concerned you may do yourself or others undue harm."

"So I'm your prisoner." Ahsoka said.

"Absolutely not," Grievous said. "Rather we view you as a, special guest."

"Who are 'we'?"

"My masters the Sith lords of course."

"The Sith lords." Ahsoka repeated.

"Dooku and his own master Lord Sidious," Grievous said. Ahsoka noted the reverence in Grievous modulated voice as spoke Sidious' name.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To meet Count Dooku on Serenno," Grievous informed her.

"Why," Ahsoka said a terrible feeling of dread crept into her mind.

"Count Dooku will complete your training in use of the Force." Grievous said matter-of-factly.

"I don't care if the Jedi Order has turned their back on me. I will never join the Dark Side. I will never become one of you." Ahsoka said defiantly while vigorously shaking her head.

"Never say never young one." Grievous said. "I was once like you; young, idealistic, until I to was betrayed by the Jedi."

"I highly doubt that. We have nothing in common. We never have and never will."

"I admire your convictions young one." Grievous said with his version of a laugh. "However as you grew older you shall learn few things in life are certain. Most truths we cling to depend greatly upon one's point of view."

"I'm a child of light, not darkness." Ahsoka said. "Torture me I'll die before changing my allegiance."

"The Jedi would be proud." Grievous said with mock clapping. "How sad they chose not to reciprocate your devotion, truly a pity. Blind loyalty is wasted loyalty."

"What do you know of loyalty?"

"More than you obviously do young one," Grievous said. "I only give my loyalty to those who appreciated and reward it. Not to those like the Jedi who lack honor."

"The Jedi have honor." Ahsoka said her voice wavering.

"What's the matter young one? I detect doubt in your voice."

"They have honor, I know they do."

"Do they? Why than did they reward your loyalty with treachery?"

"You and your masters betrayed Ventress." Ahsoka pointed out.

"Wrong young one, Ventress betrayed my masters first." Grievous stated relating the story he'd be told. "She sided with the Night Sisters over us and trained her own apprentice to assassinate Count Dooku."

"It doesn't matter, I won't join you. I can't join you. I'd be betraying everything I have ever held dear." Ashoka said hugging her knees. "I'm not a traitor."

"No, you are a fool young one." Grievous said glaring at Ahsoka. "The Jedi have already betrayed you, holding onto misguided faith in them is futile." Grievous whirled around stalking away he gave the pair of Magna Guards stationed by the door to Ahsoka's quarter orders. "She is free to roam the ship, but not leave it. If she tries to either leave or attack prevent her by using whatever means are necessary. Escort her wherever she may go. Save classified areas the entire vessel is at her disposal. See she is fed at an appropriate time." Each Magna Guard nodded their understanding. "Farewell young one. We shall see each other soon." Grievous said over his shoulder.

Ahsoka continued sitting on the bed long after Grievous had left. Slowly rocking she hugged her knees. She knew she should try to escape, but how? If she did escape then what, it wasn't as if she had anywhere to go.

"_He's right, Grievous is right the Jedi aren't worthy of my loyalty or continued admiration." _Part of her thought. _"Turns out they never were. I was only fooling myself. Willfully ignoring their many flaws, I was blind now I see."_

"_Grievous is a monster." _Another part of her thought. _"Think of how many of your friends he's murdered in cold blood. Remember he was ready to kill younglings."_

"_They were Jedi, they weren't my friends none of them not really." _The first part of her mentally shouted. _"The younglings no doubt would have been better off if he'd killed them. At least they'd never face the possibility of betrayal, as I did."_

Ahsoka's eyes widen at this last thought, so morally repugnant was it. She could hardly believe she'd entertained such a notion, no matter how briefly. The slaughter of innocents, especially children was categorically wrong. Such actions could never be justified. What was happening? Why was she thinking this way? Was she ill, or was this her true self freed from the restraints of Jedi doctrine. A shiver ran through Ahsoka's body. If this was the real her perhaps the Jedi had been justified in their actions. She wasn't worthy of being one of them. She was flawed, touched by darkness. She felt it seeping inside contaminating her slowly skewing her perceptions of right and wrong, changing her very being. Could she expunge it from her soul, or was it already too late? Was she doomed to become the thing she reviled and had vowed to destroy? Ahsoka feared she'd learn the answers sooner rather than later, whether she wanted to or not.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars - Fruits of Betrayal Episode Two: Ahsoka's New Tyrannical Instructor

By

Celgress

Serenno three days after Ahsoka's abduction, afternoon

"Count Dooku." Ahsoka said eyes narrowing as she entered the grand hall of Dooku's ancestral castle. General Grievous flanked by two Magna Guards not so gently nudged Ahsoka forward. "You are wasting time Dooku I will never help you, and I would rather die than become a dark acolyte or worse yet a full-fledged Sith."

"Brave but foolhardy words my child." Dooku said radiating calmness and sophistication in spite, or perhaps because, of the tense situation.

"Her Jedi weapon my lord." Grievous said stepping forward he handed Ahsoka's lightsaber to the Count.

Turning the device over in his hand before activating it with a snap-hiss Dooku examined Ahsoka's handy work. He then gave Ahsoka's green blade several experimental thrusts and twirled it about demonstrating great dexterity. "A rudimentary if effective saber design totally lacking elegance, I had hoped your skills were more advanced pity." He said deactivating Ahsoka's lightsaber. Dooku clasped it to the left side of his belt opposite his own hilt.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at Dooku's deprecating comments. "As if I can what you think Sith."

"I sense the conflict brewing within, threating to overwhelm you." Dooku said. "I sense confusion, fear, sadness, rage but most of all hatred. Come retrieve your lightsaber I shall not resist." Dooku patted Ahsoka's hilt with his left hand. "Give in, strike me down."

"I, I c-cant," Ahsoka stammered turning away. Although if she did maybe the Jedi would welcome her back with open arms, they might even knight her. Ahsoka shook the thought from her head.

"Leave us." Dooku commanded.

"At once my lord," Grievous said walking out of the massive chamber his Magna Guards trailing behind.

"Once I also had faith in the Jedi Order." Dooku said his voice becoming warm, sympathetic, almost comforting, "until they betrayed that trust."

"I won't, turn," Ahsoka said firmly still not facing Dooku, "no matter what you may say. I will remain in the light."

"I sense you lack direction, purpose." Dooku said. "We can provide you with that. A new life is yours all you must do is seize hold of it."

"I won't betray my master." Ahsoka said with conviction turning around to face Dooku.

"Hmmm, perhaps I should have him removed from the equation." Dooku said stroking his beard thoughtfully. "If he is what anchors you in the light then he must be removed if we are to make progress. Yes Skywalker must die."

"Please no," Ahsoka pleaded her head swimming.

"_Anakin, I can't let them hurt you. I have to do something, but what?" _Part of Ahsoka thought.

"_Kill him, destroy this Sith monster. Use your power, strike down the old fool. Show Dooku he can't threat those you love." _Another part of Ahsoka, which was growing ever stronger, thought. _"If not for yourself than do it for Anakin."_

"Yes General Grievous' next mission has become apparent. Anakin Skywalker will fall to his blades." Dooku casually pronounced. "I shall make the necessary arrangements. I'm sure the General will enjoy adding Skywalker's lightsaber to his growing collection." Dooku turned his back and slowly walked away from a distraught Ahsoka.

"Not if I kill you first!" Ahsoka shrieked rage boiling up inside.

Calling her lightsaber through the Force Ashoka activated the blade leaping towards Dooku with murderous intent. Gracefully pivoting on his heels Dooku lazily parried Ahsoka's incoming violent downward thrust. Ahsoka switched to a reverse grip in midair. Spinning around like a top she tried to land several more shots, all diagonal slashes, on Dooku who avoided each via redirection. Dooku slightly changed the angle of his next parry lightly cutting Ahsoka's right wrist. Howling in pain Ahsoka dropped her lightsaber. Dooku used a powerful force push to smash Ahsoka against the nearest walk winding her.

"How amateurish," Dooku said shaking his head. "Your technique is sloppy, unfocused, predictable and easily neutralized. You require much training in wielding a lightsaber. It is painfully obvious your previous martial arts instructor was lacking in understanding."

"My master is a fantastic teacher, far better than you Dooku!" Ahsoka declared struggling back to her feet.

Ignoring the pain shooting through her body, including her aching right forearm, Ahsoka once more recalled her lightsaber, this time to her uninjured left hand, through the Force and threw herself at Dooku. Ahsoka's second assault didn't fare much better than her first. After successfully repulsing three quick flurries of Ahsoka's Shien inspired thrusts, each strike set numbering four or more, Dooku again disarmed her by entangling their lighsabers. He then pulled away at such an angle that Ashoka's lightsaber was thrown from her grip. It spun across the room. This time when Ahsoka attempted to retrieve it she found herself withering on the floor under torrents of Dooku's force lightning, which instantly subdued her.

"Later you'll thank me for this advance lesson my new apprentice." Dooku said. "If a Sith is to properly generate force light he or she must first experience the agony such a power causes."

"I hate you!" Ahsoka managed between spasms of intense pain. Her eyes briefly turn a sickly yellow.

"Good, than we have begun and I have taught you the first lesson of being a Sith. Hate is the Dark Side's most potent fuel, use it. Nurture it, let it sustain you." Dooku lectured continuing his electrical bombardment upon Ahsoka. "Only through embracing hatred shall you grow strong enough with the Dark Side to someday match my powers, and perhaps supress them."

"I'll never be like you." Ahsoka said between gasps. She found breathing increasingly difficult. If Dooku didn't cease his attack soon Ahsoka feared she'd die here alone on this dirty floor.

"Poor fool, destiny is a fickle mistress." Dooku said cutting off the flow of lightning. "Rest now my child. A housekeeping droid shall be along soon. Follow it to your personal chambers, until we meet again." Dooku deactivated his lightsaber retuning it to his belt along with Ahsoka's hilt which he summoned through the Force. Turning to depart Dooku hesitated. He glanced over his shoulder at Ahsoka. "By the way henceforth refer to me by my proper title Darth Tyranus of simply Tyranus."

"Go to Sith Hell." Ahsoka said looking up at Dooku rage smoldering in her blue eyes.

"Someday," Dooku said gliding out of the room his feet several inches above the floor.

Ahsoka had no idea how long she lay there curled up in a fetal position. It seemed as if it were a long time, several hours at least. Outside light dimmed as afternoon gave way to evening. Ahsoka's mind wondered. She could hardly believe what had recently befallen to her. She'd gone from respected up &amp; coming Jedi Padawan to hunted fugitive to outcaste to Sith hostage in less than one standard week. What had she ever done to deserve such cruel twists of fate? Why had these things happened to her?

"_Because of the Jedi," _Part of Ahsoka thought bitterly. _"If they'd had faith in me I wouldn't be here now. I'd be with my master. I'd be safe, well safe as one can be during a galactic civil war, surrounded by people who care about me instead of here at Dooku's and Grievous' nonexistent mercies. It is entirely the Council's fault. All I ever did was loyally, blindly served them. In return they took everything away from me. They ruined my life. I hate them. I hate them all!"_

"_Remember what Dooku said. Don't become what you have sown to fight against. Let go of your hate, or it'll consume you." _Another part of Ahsoka warned.

"_I don't care. Let it consume me."_ The first part of Ahsoka fired back. _"The Council more than deserves my hate."_

"_What about Anakin? Does he deserve my hate?" _The second part of Ashoka countered. _"The Sith will destroy him along with all Jedi. I can't be part of that. I owe him too much. He continued believing in me when no one else would. He's my master and I'm his padawan, forever."_

"_Ex-master, ex-padawan," _The first part of Ashoka reminded herself. _"He probably doesn't care I'm alive anymore. Maybe he's already been assigned a new padawan. I bet he isn't searching for me. I have to face facts. I'm on my own from now on. I can only depend on myself. If I'm to survive I must not forget that."_

Ahsoka's troubled thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of a droid which identified itself as the housekeeping unit Dooku had mentioned. After helping Ahsoka to her unsteady feet the droid lead the exhausted, injured former Jedi Padawan to spacious quarters that contained a rather large bed on a raised platform. Off the main room was a well-equipped good sized fresher along with two closets.

"Count Dooku hopes these quarters are to your liking Miss Tano." The droid said.

"They're fine." Ahsoka said waving the droid away.

Once alone Ahsoka collapsed onto the white comforter which covered her new bed. Sobbing softly Ahsoka lay there remembering happier times. Finally closing her eyes Ahsoka drifted off into a troubled sleep.

Elsewhere in the enormous structure Dooku knelt on one knee before a life size flickering, blue hologram of his dreaded master Darth Sidious. "What is your bidding my master?" He said with great respect.

"My apprentice I take it our special guest has arrived safely?" Darth Sidious' hologram said.

"She has my lord." Dooku said.

"I am curious Lord Tyranus. What are your first impressions of our new prospect?"

"She has great potential my master. I can sense the building conflict in her. However she is also extremely stubborn." Dooku then hesitated slightly. "Her loyalty to her former Jedi master, Skywalker, remains unshaken. Unless we can compromise her trust in him she may never reach her full potential with the Dark Side."

"Precisely as I have foreseen," Darth Sidious hologram said chuckling. "Fortunately our problem has a relatively simple solution. We shall make young Tano aware of her former master's most closely guarded secret."

"His clandestine relationship with Senator Amidala," Dooku said knowingly.

"Correct, when the time is right inform Tano of her master's duplicity Lord Tyranus," Darth Sidious hologram said smiling wickedly. "Their bond will then forever be severed." Darth Sidious sinister laughter filled Dooku's communication chamber.

Coruscant two days later, afternoon

Barriss Offee sat in her specialized force resistant Republican prison cell, where she'd be transferred to from the Jedi Temple only yesterday, a force suppression collar clasped around her neck. Barriss glared through the red force field at her captors, a pair of Clones Troopers. Barriss detested the mindless clones with every fiber of her being. They were part of the problem as far as she was concerned. Their creation and use just another symptom of political corruption. Darth Sidious had been right. The Republic along with the Jedi Order that supported it was beyond redemption.

"Why are you here?" One Clone Trooper asked a third which suddenly appeared carrying a data pad and his pulse rifle.

"Prisoner check," The new arrival said in an identical voice to his comrade.

"Show me your orders." The second Clone Trooper on guard ordered.

"Of course," The Third Clone Trooper said handing the second Clone Trooper his data pad. While the second Clone Trooper was inspecting it the Third fired a salvo from his pulse rifle into the first Clone Trooper than the second. Both were dead within seconds.

"About time," Barriss said hopping off her bunk. "What are you waiting for free me."

The now lone Clone Trooper lowered the force field then gunned down the stunned Barriss before she could react in any way. The Clone Trooper removed Barriss' restraints and positioned her body between the fallen clones. He then scrambled the data recording devices and implanted a new forged data stream showing Barriss escaping &amp; attacking the clones before being cut down.

"Mission accomplished, I hope Lord Sidious rewards my efficiency accordingly." Cad Bane said smirking within his stolen clone armor.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars - Fruits of Betrayal Episode Three: Dark Lady of the Sith

By

Celgress

19 BBY

The Outer Rim

Jedi Master Kit Fisto breathed in the damp, rancid air. Of all places a new droid factory could have been constructed why in Sith Hell the Separatists had chosen this Force forsaken garbage dump Fisto had no idea. Following an odd tremor in the Force Fisto moved away from his clone troopers who were doing battle with a squadron of B2 battle droids. Finding himself alone in an artificial cave the Nautolan almost didn't parry the incoming saber before it would have bisected his trunk. Breaking saber lock Fisto leapt back putting some distance between himself and his crimson blade wielding assailant.

"Bravo Master Fisto. Few beings can sense my presence in the Force once cloaked unless of course I allow them, as I did when I granted you that privilege moments ago." A black hooded figure with black gloved hands said. Her cold feminine voice dripped venomous hate with every syllable it spoke. From deep within her hood's shadowy recesses Fisto thought or perhaps fancied he saw a glint of luminescent yellow eyes.

"I see Dooku has found another dark acolyte." Fisto said standing still while this new dark warrior circled around him like a carnivorous sea beast eyeing it's prey. "I hope for your shake you last longer than your predecessors. Has Dooku informed you yet of their fates?"

The dark warrior laughed a sound akin to tinkling glassware. "I am much more than another simple, misguided dark acolyte. I am the sole apprentice of Darth Tyranus and Darth Sidious. My name is Darth Cyrin, dark lady of the Sith."

"Sith," Fisto said in obvious disbelief.

"Master Fisto I've heard you're one of the best saber masters in the Jedi Order. I have come to ascertain if your reputation is deserved or rather inflated, as is much of modern Jedi lore." Darth Cyrin said. "Come face me, prove you are superior Master Fisto, unless of course you're afraid?"

"I do not free the Dark Side, and I certainly do not fear an upstart such as you." Fisto said gripping his emerald lightsaber with both hands. Cyrin laughed stopping her movement in front of Fisto.

With a war cry Fisto launched himself at Cyrin. The Form I Shii-Cho master applied elements of Form IV Ataru in an attempt to overwhelm his opponent early on. Holding her lightsaber in her left hand Cyrin sidestepped and/or deflected Fisto's strikes with the grace of a dancer. Several flurries later Fisto assumed a ground and pound style. The failure of his earlier acrobatic assaults making it clear Cyrin's defense would not easily be penetrated.

"I detect a heavy reliance upon Makashi in your dueling style." Fisto said.

Cyrin answered by way of telekinetically pulling a hunk of trash towards Fisto from behind without any visible effort. Fisto barely dodged the incoming missile by rolling away. Before Fisto could get up from his crouching position Cyrin's blade rained down two heavy vertical strikes upon Fisto which he blocked with great difficulty. The power behind Cyrin's chop type slashes greatly surprised Fisto. Such ferocious saber work was well out of the usually realm of Form II Makashi and in truth was much more like Form V Djem So. Pushing Cyrin back several steps with the Force Fisto got to his feet.

"Old fool," Cyrin sneered. "My powers are clearly beyond your own. Soon I will crush you beneath my heel."

"Overconfidence has always been the downfall of the Sith." Fisto said.

"And arrogance has always been the fatal weakness of the Jedi." Cyrin fired back locking up sabers with Fisto and then releasing torrents of force lightning from her right hand towards the unlucky Jedi before he could pull away. Unable to ground himself using his lightsaber Fisto withered under Cyrin's electrical onslaught. Within seconds Fisto dropped to one knee then the other.

Feeling himself weaken Fisto pushed out with his remaining force power into Cyrin knocking the Sith off her feet. Free from her force lightning Fisto struggled to his feet. Staggering away Fisto was blindsided by a piece of flying debris made up of a tangle of heavy, broken cables which impacted with his head, opening a deep gash on his forehead which oozed dark blue blood. Fisto was on the ground Cyrin looming over him, her humming red blade millimetres from his throat.

"Ready to meet the Force, Master Fisto?" Cyrin asked condescendingly.

"Not yet," Fisto croaked retrieving his lightsaber with the Force. Fisto used it to meet Cyrin's own. Summoning strength he didn't know he possessed Fisto forced Cyrin away from him as he regained his footing. "I'm a Jedi Master we are not easily vanquished."

"I know," Cyrin said her voice assuming a joyous tone.

Without warning Cyrin went berserk. Power blow after power blow from every conceivable angle crashed into Fisto's crumbling defenses. Slowly, inextricably Cyrin backed Fisto up towards the nearest wall. Detecting Cyrin's strategy Fisto attempted to fightback directing a feeble force push towards Cyrin which she reflected back on him. When Fisto stumbled dropping his guard Cryin struck with relentless speed and power running her lightsaber through Fisto's torso. Fisto released a silent scream and dropped his lightsaber which Cyrin caught in her free hand. With a mighty swing of Fisto's green blade Cyrin decapitated Fisto.

Leaving the fallen Jedi Master behind her Cyrin proceeded outside where she singlehandedly turned the tide of battle against Republican forces slaughtering an entire battalion of clone troopers. Although keeping her face hidden within the confines of her large hood Cyrin made sure every surviving clone knew her name. By the following standard day everyone in both the Republic and CIS knew there was a new Sith. A mysterious dark lady who had slain renowned Jedi Master Kit Fisto, things would never be the same again.

The Jedi Temple on Coruscant day, three stand days after the incident on Asteroid 2311-VC

"Troubling is this news, troubling and unexpected." Yoda said from his seat his fellow councilmembers exchanging worried glances.

"Bluntly put I don't understand this latest development." The life sized blue hologram of Ki-Adi-Mundi said. "Always two Sith there have been since the days of Darth Bane and Darth Zannah, a master to embody power and an apprentice to crave it."

"Something has clearly changed this age old dynamic." Mac Windu said.

"Could this shifted in outlook be caused by the fairly recent destruction and defection of so many dark acolytes?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Perhaps," Obi-wan said. "However I sense there is more to it than that."

"We must tread carefully." Plo Koon's hologram said. "The Dark Side clouds everything."

"Powerful this new young Sith is." Yoda said. "Learn her secrets we must."

"She should be terminated at once." Mac Windu said. "We cannot afford to lose any more Jedi. Our numbers are already precariously low as is."

Obi-wan shook his head muttering to himself. "Is something troubling you Master Kenobi?" Shaak Ti said turning her attention towards the human Jedi Master. "Something you'd like to share with the Council at large?"

"Asajj Ventress," Obi-wan said. "We could have turned her towards the light, if only we'd tried harder. It could be ordering this woman's, perhaps girl's, execution is not the proper avenue we should be pursuing."

"One could argue if we'd terminated Ventress when we had the chance many innocent lives, not least of which Jedi, could have been saved." Mac Windu countered. "We can't go soft now Master Kenobi."

"With all due respect Master Windu even we on the Jedi Council have no right ordering by decree Darth Cyrin's or anyone else's death without first holding a free, impartial trial." Obi-wan said. "Too often during this war we've behaved as petty gods rather than guardians of truth and justice."

"That's enough Master Kenobi." Mac Windu said through gritted teeth. "You've made your point."

"No I haven't." Obi-wan said. "This war has changed us we all know it has. We can all feel it. The Force itself seems different than it was before."

"What are you suggesting we do Master Kenobi if not seek the new Sith Lady's death?" Ki-Adi-Mundi's hologram asked.

"I'm not sure." Obi-wan admitted his shoulders slumping. "However I know more violence and death isn't the answer. Far too many have died violently already."

"Once the Separatists are defeated and the Sith destroyed peace will again reign." Mac Windu said dismissing Obi-wan's concerns. "Our duty is to hold the fabric of the Republic together until victory is achieved on all fronts, a duty we shall fulfil as we always have."

"I hope you're correct Master Windu. I truly do." Obi-wan said earning him a poisonous glare from Windu.

"Adjourned until further notice the Council is." Yoda said seeking in part to relieve the growing tension he felt festering into personal animosity between Obi-wan and Windu. Reflecting inwardly Yoda secretly hoped things would soon improve. The loss of Master Fisto had been a terrible blow. One from which the Jedi Order would have a hard time recovering. What the Order didn't need right now was animosity between it's members, especially those on the Council becoming known. Such must be prevented by all means.

Invisible Hand traveling through interstellar space, one day later

"Greetings Lady Cyrin, we have been expecting you." General Grievous said giving a quick bow at the waist. "News of your exploits of protecting our new droid factory on Asteroid 2311-VC has spread far. Congratulations on your Jedi kill. May Master Fisto be the first of many."

Darth Cyrin pulled back her thick, black hood revealing the face of the being once known as Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano. Cyrin passed by Grievous her black gloved hand almost lovingly stroked his shoulder before trailing down his right arm. "Long will it be before my exploits equal your own General." Cyrin purred grinning as she walked away. Unlike that harpy Ventress she had quickly learned when dealing with Grievous, and his ilk, a little flattery and seduction did wonders.

Leaving the bridge Cyrin soon found her assigned quarters. Entering the room she immediately fell to one knee upon the centrally located hologram emitter pad. Bowing her head Cyrin activated the device.

"Ah Lady Cyrin returned from a successful mission I hear." The full sized flickering, hologram of Count Dooku said.

"Yes, our droid factory has been secured master." Cyrin said her yellows eyes looking up to meet Dooku's holographic ones.

"Wonderful news, Lord Sidious shall be most pleased as am I." Dooku's hologram said clasping his hands together.

"There is more master." Cyrin said excitement creeping into her voice. "Using your, General Grievous' and Lord Sidious' training I bested Jedi Master and Council Member Kit Fisto. Behold his lightsaber." Cyrin said proudly holding the hilt up before the image of her master for inspection.

"You have progressed quickly apprentice." Dooku said the hint of a smile played across his otherwise placid features. "Soon the best of the Jedi will be no match for your skills. Truly a worthy successor to the Sith legacy you are becoming."

"Thank you master," Cyrin said beaming at Dooku's praise. "I am ready for my next assignment. What is your bidding master?"

"Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi's clone troopers are reinforcing the garrison on Mygeeto. Accompany General Grievous to Mygeeto. Make certain Mygeeto is Ki-Adi-Mundi tomb." Dooku said.

"They will be done master." Cyrin said. With an incline of his head Dooku's hologram vanished. Alone in her quarters Cyrin couldn't help but reflect on the journey that brought her to where she was today, a journey that had begun one year ago.

_20 BBY_

_Serenno, morning_

"_I trust you slept well my new apprentice?" Dooku said entering Ahsoka's quarter where she was finishing breakfast which one of the housekeeping droids had brought her ten minutes before. Ahsoka didn't answer Dooku at first. "Not feeling talkative I see." Dooku observed. _

"_I'll never be your apprentice. You tortured me with force lightning." Ahsoka finally said. "What do you expect Dooku?"_

"_It was part of your training." Dooku said offering not further explanation or defense of his actions._

"_Don't expect a thank you holo-card anytime soon." Ahsoka said rolling her eyes._

"_Not soon, but someday." Dooku said. "Training commences in twenty minutes. A housekeeping droid will be dispatched to guide you." Dooku departed leaving Ahsoka to finish her meal in peace._

"_Old Kiffar,"Ahsoka said under her breath._

_Twenty minutes later Ahsoka found herself in a large, outdoor courtyard lined with dozens of obelisks of varying sizes. Dooku stood at one end while Ahsoka occupied the other. A great distance of empty space separated them._

"_Watch, learn my apprentice." Dooku said raising his arms. What happened next awed Ahsoka in spite of her best attempts to stay nonplussed. Via manipulation of the Force Dooku raised all the obelisks over three meters in the air and held them there for a solid thirty seconds before gently depositing them back into their respective receptacles. "Now you try."_

_Mustering all her strength in the Force Ahsoka concentrated on the task at hand. Initially her results were disappointing, the obelisks hardly budged. "I-I can't." Ahsoka said feeling the her body stressed to it's limit._

"_Yes you can." Dooku countered._

"_I can't." Ahsoka said dropping the few, smaller obelisks she'd slightly moved back down._

"_Move them or die." Dooku said reaching out with the Force he choked Ahsoka. Falling to her knees Ahsoka clawed at her neck fear in her eyes. "Move them I will release you, fail to do so I will suffocate you. Victory is life failure is death, always remember that apprentice."_

_Having no other choice Ahsoka focused all her intentions on moving the stones. The tighter Dooku's invisible grip grew the more her mind filled with anger. Anger then gave way to hate as the former Jedi fantasized about what she would do to her cruel instrucort once given the opportunity. Drawing on these potent emotions, though she knew it was wrong and not the Jedi way, Ahsoka opened her internal floodgates lifting all the stones at once. She held them up nearly as long as Dooku had before feeling her hold loosen._

"_Go you used your anger and hatred. They make you strong." Dooku said. "That is enough for now, until further notice roam free my apprentice." Dooku turned away from the coughing Ahsoka hands behind his back._

"_One day I'll see you dead by my hand Dooku." Ahsoka announced startling herself with the vehemence of her words. _

_Dooku smirked. "We all need goals to work towards, congratulations on discovering yours my apprentice." _

_If looks could kill Ahsoka would have been guilty of homicide. She stared daggers at the departing Sith Lord. Her mind a turbulent storm of negative emotions Ahsoka picked herself up off the ground and wondered around Dooku's estate without direction or purpose. Defying her attempts to quash them her mind remained full of dark thoughts, mainly centered on avenging herself upon Dooku, thoughts unbecoming of a Jedi._

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars - Fruits of Betrayal Episode Four: Return

By

Celgress

19 BBY

Muunilinst, night

While his clone legions stage a fierce operation against General Grievous' battle droids Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi found himself facing off against the newest Sith, Darth Cyrin. Immediately Ki-Adi-Mundi noticed some interesting points about his enemy. She was somewhat short and was dressed in a black hooded robe, dark grey tunic with black boots and matching dark grey gloves. Her face was covered by a dark grey mask with a dull red swirl pattern and eyeholes which revealed Sith yellow eyes. The eye structure was the only clue to Cyrin's possible identity. Unfortunately her eye structure was amongst the most common in the galaxy giving little hint of her planet of origin. Ki-Adi-Mundi silently cursed wishing Cyrin had been a Rodian or some other species clearly identifiable by their eyes. The remaining point of note was the design of Cyrin's Sith red lightsaber. In all his years Ki-Adi-Mundi had never seen another quite like it. Cyrin's hilt was black in coloration, slightly curved as well as slightly longer than standard for her hand size. The hilt had a silver ridge that ran along one side, obviously for finger grips, ending in an elongated silver ball and had a rounded blade guard surrounding the emitter.

"Tell me Master Mundi how does it feel?" Cyrin said effortlessly dueling Ki-Adi-Mundi to a standstill using her left hand, another unorthodox aspect of her dueling style.

"How does what feel Sith?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked his voiced filled with strain. In spite of his best efforts keeping up with the much younger Sith Lady was proving difficult.

"Knowing you're going to die." Cyrin said.

Ki-Adi-Mundi smiled knowingly. "Your Dun Möch won't work on me child."

"Perhaps," Cyrin said. "Then again perhaps it already has." Cyrin used the distraction she'd caused to trip Ki-Adi-Mundi with the Force. She then fell upon him with the same Djem So inspired fury she'd used the week prior against the flattering Kit Fisto. Ki-Adi-Mundi had no time to recover Cyrin was bashing violently against his flagging defenses before his back touched the group.

If Ki-Adi-Mundi hadn't been a Soresu expert he'd have succumbed within seconds. Using up much of his remaining force power Ki-Adi-Mundi both pushed Cyrin away and lifted his prone form off the ground. Sweating profusely Ki-Adi-Mundi limped away hoping to escape before Cyrin could recover from his telekinetic attack. He had no such luck. With a powerful force scream that temporarily paralysed Ki-Adi-Mundi in place Cyrin flew through the air landing in front of him.

"Going somewhere Master Ki-Adi-Mundi?" Cyrin taunted her voice cold as a Hoth glacier. "Defend yourself or be cut down where you stand Jedi." Cyrin swung her blade elegantly overhead slashing downward with tremendous force assisted power which nearly broke Ki-Adi-Mundi's saber arm. His blue blade having barley intercepted her crimson blade in time. "Give up, and I'll grant you a merciful end resist and I'll gut you like a Wampa would it's prey."

"If that be the will of the Force, so be it." Ki-Adi-Mundi said summoning his last reserve of physical strength augmented by his almost depleted force energy he pushed back against Cyrin breaking their saber lock. He then unleashed in rapid succession three flurries of Ataru based offense, the form which he had made him famous. In response Cyrin reverted to the second corner stone of her personal style Makashi. Cyrin skillfully deflected each blow while pivoting around the battlefield with all the grace of a top level dancer patiently waiting out Ki-Adi-Mundi's final desperate counter attacker.

"While I have enjoyed our dance, all things must end." Cyring said changing the angle of her incoming blade following another deflection of Ki-Adi-Mundi's own. Her strategy had the desired effect. Cyrin's lightsaber cleanly amputated Ki-Adi-Mundi's right forearm. Screaming in pain Ki-Adi-Mundi clutched his sizzling stump with his remaining hand, his force shields now fully gone Cyrin pulled Ki-Adi-Mundi towards her using the Force she impaled Master Mundi's torso on her outstretched blade. "

"Another pathetically predictable opponent," Cyrin sneered shaking her head. Remembering her detailed instructions Cyrin retrieved Ki-Adi-Mundi's discarded lightsaber hilt via the Force. "Can't disappoint my master, now can I." Putting her own lightsaber away Cyrin activated a wrist mounted communicator on her right arm. "General I've dealt with Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi."

"Excellent news," a miniature, flickering blue hologram of General Grievous said. "My troops are finishing mop up duty as we speak, our mission having been a complete success."

"Lords Tyranus and Sidious will be most pleased." Cyrin said General Grievous readily agreed.

Count Dooku's Fortress on Serenno ten months prior, morning

"You've been with us how long now apprentice?" Dooku asked. The pair standing in one of Dooku's many spacious living rooms.

"Two months," Ahsoka said.

"Two months what," Dooku said expectedly.

"Two months, master." Ahsoka said through gritted teeth. While she still hated calling Dooku master about a week ago she'd unconsciously slipped into the habit. Deciding there was no advantage in resisting further on such a minor point of etiquette. Beside once she'd given in Dooku had all but stopped abusing her with the Force. His force chokes and lightning strikes had become infrequent during the past week, a fair trade of so Ahsoka assumed at the time.

"Defend yourself apprentice." Dooku said calling forth his lightsaber and allowing Ahsoka to call her own hilt from where it rest on Dooku's belt. "Remember what I have taught. Use your anger, but under no circumstances let it control you. Only through mastery of one self's can one achieve mastery over others."

Ahsoka circled Dooku. She did not however strike instead preferring to let the aging force user make the first move. She'd already learned during her brief apprenticeship under Dooku it was much safer that way. The wily count was greatly adept at exploiting any error no matter how small. Best to let him make the first move then wait for an opening.

After delivering his traditional Makashi salute Dooku spun around clockwise. The point of his blade very nearly penetrating Ahsoka's heart, and would have if not for her own blade intercepting Dooku's a split second beforehand. Sith didn't believe in the use of harmless training sabers as did Jedi. Every battle was considered to be potentially life or death stakes, training sessions were no different. Amongst the Sith only the strongest survived and exceled, which was one of their key secrets to success. Whereas there had been literally thousands of Jedi over the past millennium by comparison one about fifty Sith and their acolytes had existed during that same time. Sith had to be better than most Jedi, including masters, otherwise they'd have died out long ago. Sith born of the Order of Two were the ultimate survivors because they had to be.

With difficulty, though far less than when they'd first started sparring two months again, Ahsoka parried several more flourishes from Dooku. Slowly Ahsoka was becoming frustrated with her lack of a capable offense. Whenever she tried to mount such a maneuver Dooku would quickly shut her down dictating a return to defensive saber work.

"Yes you have improved greatly since I first evaluated your saber skills apprentice. Since that time your style has grown much more refined, balanced and precise. Disappointingly however you continue to lack, focus." Dooku used the force to fling a lightly constructed, folding chair at Ahsoka. Momentarily taking her focus off Dooku so as to deflect the incoming projectile Ahsoka sound found herself clutching her shallowly slashed right hand in pain, Dooku's blade at her throat. "Win the battle lose the war apprentice. Never permit an opponent to dictate the pace doing so only courts defeat."

"Yes master," Ahsoka said her eyes a poisonous yellow. How she longed to crush the life from Dooku's body. Wipe that smug expression from his aristocratic face.

"Good, use your hate." Dooku said calling Ahsoka's now deactivated lightsaber to him he clipped both hilts one more along his belt. "Strike me down, I am unarmed."

"Die tormentor," Ahsoka screeched throwing herself at Dooku recalling her lightsaber as she did. Now firmly grasped in her left hand the shimmering emerald blade sliced through the air. Dooku deftly dodged to the right then the left then moved back a step then another. Each time her target escaped harm Ahsoka roared with mounting rage redoubling the speed and power behind her assault. Once she showed signs of fatigue Dooku chose to end the charade with a torrent of force lightning. Her saber once more freed from her hands Ahsoka at first withered under Dooku's attack. Something suddenly snapped in Ahsoka's mind. Her eyes set with grim determination Ahsoka took a shaky step forward followed by another.

'There is no pain. Pain is merely in the mind.' Ahsoka thought slowly advancing on Dooku. 'Through passion I gain strength. Through strength I gain power. Through power I gain victory." The Sith mantra Dooku had recently taught her echoing through her mind.

Raising her hands in front of her body Ahsoka began absorbing the hateful energy. Without thinking she was soon directing a great deal of the lightning back at it's source. Winching in pain Dooku maintained the current until it threatened his own survival. Delivering one last massive surge he knocked Ahsoka off her feet.

"An impressive first combative use of Tutaminis apprentice," Dooku admitted once he'd caught his breath.

"Thank you master, I think." Ahsoka said back on her own feet after much struggle.

"Your inherent abilities in the Force continue to exceed our expectations." Dooku said turning away from Ahsoka clasping his hands behind his back.

"You keep mentioning another, my master. Who are we? Do you speak of your own master Darth Sidious?" Ahsoka said. Sidious' name, if not identity, was well known within the Jedi ranks and had been since Dooku basically outted the elder Sith lord at the start of the war a decade ago.

"Yes," Was Dooku's only reply.

"When will I have the honor of meeting Lord Sidious?" Ahsoka said pressing on.

"When he decides you are ready, not a moment before," Dooku said.

"When might that be?" Ahsoka said.

"In time," Dooku said. "In the interim enjoy the free use of your lightsaber, you've earned my apprentice." Gingerly Ahsoka, fearing another trick, kneelt down retrieving her hilt without another word or gesture exchanged between them Dooku exited, leaving Ahsoka alone with her Jedi weapon and her swirling thoughts.

The Republican Senate Building Coruscant ten months later, noon

"Ahsoka is that really you?" Padme asked shocked to see the Togruta girl again on Coruscant little own in the cafeteria of the Senate Building after what transpired the previous year.

"In the flesh," Ahsoka said with a quick smile her freshly pressed new uniform impeccable.

"I never thought I'd see you again. What are you doing here?" Padme said after hugging her husband's former padawan.

"As it turns out the Supreme Chancellor felt terrible about what happened to me. He had his diplomatic staff track me down and offer me a position." Ahsoka explained.

"A position, what kind of position did he offer you Ahsoka?" Padme asked noting Ahsoka's crimson ringed by blue attire.

"That of his personal bodyguard," Ahsoka said proudly patting the officer's tunic she wore. The hilt of her old Jedi lightsaber clipped to the right side of her black belt while a modified blaster occupied the left side. High black boots completed her look. "Can you believe it Padme? I'm now the personal bodyguard of the most powerful being in the Republic. Sure beats scrounging for scraps on some outer rim mu ball like spent the last year doing."

"Wonderful news, its' good to have you back Ahsoka. I can't wait to tell Anakin. He'll be so happy." Padme said.

"I'd rather you didn't." Ahsoka said firmly, a gleam in her eye that Padme couldn't place.

"Why," Padme said taken aback by Ahsoka's unexpected reply.

"I'd rather leave that chapter of my life closed if it is all the same Padme" Ahsoka said.

"But Anakin, Obi-wan, Master Plo Koon all care deeply about your wellbeing." Padme said. "Anakin was worried sick after you left the Order."

"Really huh, they sure have a funny way of showing it." Ahsoka said a bitter edge to her voice.

"Ahsoka, I…." Padme said.

"I don't want to see the Jedi again, until I'm ready. Please don't tell them I'm back on Coruscant Padme. Give me your word you won't tell them." Ahsoka pleaded her expression becoming sad.

Although it was against her better judgment Padme acceded to Ahsoka's demand. "They'll find out eventually anyway, probably sooner than later given your new position."

"I know," Ahsoka said. "If you'll excuse me Padme my lunch break is nearly over and the Chancellor appreciates punctuality and efficiency about all else."

"Goodbye Ahsoka, hope we meet again soon." Padme said heading off.

"As do I, Padme." Ahsoka said unobserved by either Padme or her attendants a sinister smile briefly played across Ahsoka's features vanishing without trace a few seconds later.

Following an afternoon of official tedium Ahsoka and Palpatine were at last alone in Palpatine's office. Drawing the curtains tightly shut and locking the door Ahsoka fell down on one knee before the Grandmaster of the Sith Order. Sidious placed his Sith cowl over his face fully adopting his dark persona.

"Rise my apprentice." Darth Sidious commanded. "Have you brought the item I requested?"

"Ki-Adi-Mundi's lightsaber as requested my one true master." Darth Cyrin said getting to her feet and removing a silver cylinder from her officer's tunic.

Taking the device through the Force Sidious inspected in carefully turning it over several times in his hands. "Once more you've exceeded my expectations Lady Cyrin. You are truly a worthy successor to the mantle of the Sith. Given time I foresee a legendary Sith you shall no doubt become, perhaps even great than I one day."

"Perhaps," Cyrin said taking no steps to disguise her lust for the degree of power Sidious wielded.

"Be mindful Lady Cyrin your thoughts betray you." Sidious scolded firing a short yet intense volley of force lightning into Cyrin. Who bore the onslaught stoically showing no outward signs of discomfort in spite of acute pain. "Remember who the student is and who the teacher is in our relationship."

"Trust me I do master." Cyrin said a barely detectable edge of threat to her voice. If Sidious picked up on it he gave no outward indication.

"Excellent, now on to more pressing matters," Sidious said grinning manically. "Did you meet with Senator Amidala as I instructed?"

"I did master." Cyrin said her voice filling with disgust. "She is indeed with child. She attempted to conceal that fact but I could detect the new life growing within her through the Force. Furthermore I feel the father is a force sensitive of great power, no doubt my former master as you suspect."

"I knew it." Sidious said his smile fading into a frown. "These children cannot be permit to grow up in the light side of the Force. If they did I foresee powerful future enemies they would become."

"Children master," Cyrin said titling her head slightly in confusion.

"Yes, I have foreseen Padme is carrying twins. You reconnaissance work has confirmed my suspicions." Sidious said.

"Should I kill Padme master, thereby preventing their birth?" Cyrin asked a hint of sadistic pleasure in her voice.

"I don't want her dead, at least not yet." Sidious said. "The children could prove a valuable asset, if properly trained under our tutelage. The question is how best to secure them?"

"Can we perhaps turn my former master Anakin Skywalker?" Cyrin offered.

"Perhaps," Sidious said. "However I've sense him drifting away from the Dark Side in recent months. We cannot count on him joining us."

"What course of action do you propose instead master?" Ahsoka said.

"Worry not Lady Cyrin, I will think of something. I always do." Sidious laughed his evil grin having returned.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars - Fruits of Betrayal Episode Five: Tipping Point

By

Celgress

"The secret side of me I never let you see. I keep it caged but I can't control it."

Monster – Skillet (2009)

19 BBY

Jedi Temple on Coruscant six months after Ahsoka's return, afternoon

"All indications are Separatists forces have completely withdrawn from Republic held and contested space. They appear to be forming a new defensive perimeter within core CIS territory." A flickering near life sized blue hologram of Mace Windu informed his fellow Jedi Council members.

"Strange this be and troubling," Yoda said.

"Any indication why they've suddenly withdrawn from contest space? Our last round of intelligence reports indicated they were making headway in several key Outer and Mid-Rim sieges." Shaak Ti said.

"None whatsoever," Windu confessed.

"Perhaps Dooku realizes he's beat? Our clone troops have recently inflicted several major defeats upon his forces." Obi-wan offered hopefully.

"The Senate plans on pressing matters. They sense weakness and hope to exploit it, perhaps ending the war in a single mighty stroke." Plo Koon stated.

"To easy I feel this be." Yoda warned. "At work here something we do not fully understand is."

"Breaking through their newly established lines would be a very costly, very blood job. We'd likely have to throw everything we have at them." Windu said. "Which I would advise against until we ascertain exactly what is behind this latest development."

"Settled the matter is," Yoda said. "Advise against a new offense the Jedi shall until further information becomes available."

"Seems the prudent course of action, all things considered." Obi-wan agreed with a curt nod.

"Meeting dismissed," Windu said before his hologram blinked out of existence.

Invisible Hand in Interstellar space

General Grievous knelt before two hooded life sized holograms one was of Darth Sidious the other which stood off to the left and slightly behind Sidious was that of Darth Cyrin. "I trust all has been prepared General?" Darth Sidious said.

"It has Lord Sidious." Grievous said. "The fleet has gathered where you instructed. We now await only the imminent arrival of Count Dooku and your signal my lord. When your signal comes we shall utilize the secret hyperspace route to launch a surprise attack upon unsuspecting Coruscant."

"Excellent," Darth Sidious said steepling his bone fingers. "Once you arrive on Coruscant rendezvous with Lady Cyrin at the residence of Senator Padme Amidala once I've been secured from my office."

"Understood Lord Sidious, thy will be done." Grievous said bowing at his waist.

"Our time of triumph approaches my cohorts, rejoice." Sidious said breaking the connection.

The Works on Coruscant

Sidious backed away from the holo-projector turning his attention towards his apprentice. "Padme and Anakin's children will be born soon I sense their coming. Once they draw breath snatch them from the medical personnel along with their mother my apprentice. We will take them with us aboard the Invisible Hand. There Skywalker shall face his destiny. Join us or lose his precious family forever." Tossing back his cowl Sidious grinned evilly his eyes sickly Sith yellow.

"What if anyone should interfere with our design master?" Darth Cyrin said.

"Destroy whoever stands in your way Lady Cyrin. Our plan must not fail." Sidious said.

"Thy will be done my master." Darth Cyrin said removing her own hood he eyes also consumed by the signature yellow Sith pigmentation.

Cafeteria of the Senate Building on Coruscant six months ago, noon

"Ahsoka please don't hate me." Padme said. "I had to let Anakin know you're back."

"Hello Snips," Anakin said extending his organic hand in a gesture of renewed friendship.

"Hello Knight Skywalker," Ahsoka said coolly. She was all business ignoring her former master's gesture. "If you'll excuse me the Chancellor has a meeting in fifteen minutes."

"Ahsoka don't do this." Padme pleaded.

"Its' okay Padme I understand how Ahsoka feels." Anakin said lowering his hand.

"Excuse me you understand how I feel?" Ahsoka said her voice icy. "How can you possibly understand how I feel? I was tossed aside without a moment of consideration you're the fawned over Chosen One. I'm an outcast now a footnote in history you're a star, the semi-legendary 'Hero without Fear'. We have nothing in common, except general force sensitivity."

"Ahsoka, Anakin is only trying to help." Padme said taken aback by the teenager's hateful outburst.

"Stay out of this, Padme." Ahsoka snapped.

"Hey don't attack her. This is between us." Anakin said.

"She freely inserted herself into our business. She's part of this now whether you like it or not. I told her not to tell anyone I was back on Coruscant. She gave her word she wouldn't, she lied. Two weeks Padme is that really all you could manage?" Ahsoka said the situation between the three growing increasingly tense. Senators, aids, security and clone troopers attention was now riveted on the unfolding spectacle.

"Anakin, Ahsoka stop people are watching us." Padme advised.

"Who cares," Ahsoka said.

"I think it would be best if we…." Padme said only to have Ahsoka quickly cut her off.

"Nobody determines what is 'best' for me anymore but me." Ahsoka said her eyes blazing with shimmering anger. "Not you Padme, not Anakin, and certainly not the hypocrites on the Jedi Council, good bye." Ahsoka turned on her heels leaving.

"That could have gone better." Anakin said.

"I'm so sorry Anakin. I thought….." Padme said.

"Hush," Anakin said. More than anything Anakin wished he could take Padme in his arms however now was not the time or the place for any public shows of affection, too many prying eyes. "She's hurting right now, can't say I blame her. I abandoned her Padme."

"It wasn't your fault Anakin." Padme said trying to ease the pain she saw etched on her husband's face.

"Perhaps, but I could have done more once the truth came out. I should have never let her leave. I knew it was a mistake." Anakin said.

"Anakin she can make her own decisions, right or wrong." Padme tried to reason with him. "Ahsoka leaving the Jedi Order wasn't your fault."

"I wish I could be sure." Anakin sighed.

Count Dooku's Fortress on Serenno nine months prior, afternoon

"What is this?" Ahsoka asked glancing down at a data pad which lay at her feet where Dooku has casually tossed it.

"Some lite reading I and Lord Sidious think you'll find most, illuminating." Dooku said per usual his unflappable expression betrayed nothing. Oh how Ahshoka wanted to crush the life from his smug body. "Be mindful of your thoughts my apprentice." Dooku added with a wry half smile

'Pompous old bat.' Ahsoka thought before she caught herself making her mind go blank.

"That's better," Dooku said.

"Is this my daily assignment oh great and powerful master?" Ahsoka asked sarcastically.

"If it helps than consider it such. I will return this evening." Dooku said departing.

Ahsoka was once more alone in the extensive private library of Dooku's estate. Picking up the pad gingerly she inspected in for traps. Past experience had taught her one could never be too careful when dealing with Sith. Fairly certain it was booby-trap free she activated in. The device contained three chapters taken from the internal Jedi legal code dealing with proscribed punishments for various criminal offenses, including murder and treason. Having little else to do Ahsoka grudgingly began reading. When she finished Ahsoka blinked back a flood of tears. All three chapters clearly stated compromised padawans were never, under any circumstances to be exiled, sentenced to death for these types of offenses. Furthermore all trials were to be held within the Jedi Temple not in an independent body such as the Senate. Why then had she been treated differently? Overcome by a deep sense of betrayal, mixed with injustice and rage Ahsoka released a guttural scream throwing the pad against a nearby bookcase so hard it shattered. Ahsoka slumped out of her seat. Curling up into a tight ball on the floor she sobbed until Dooku returned hours later.

Ahsoka didn't clearly remember her meeting with Dooku that night or how she'd ended up back in her room. Two weeks passed by in a blur. Ahsoka's last strands of connection to her Jedi past had been broken. Only her admiration of Anakin and Obi-wan remained untarnished. However that proved unable any longer to anchor her even partially in the light. Things were different now and Ahsoka knew it, there was no turning back. She would either embrace her new role or die trying. There was no other avenue open to her.

Count Dooku's Fortress on Serenno eight months prior, evening

"Well done my apprentice." Dooku said genuinely pleased by Ahsoka's progress in all dark side teachings. The pair stood facing each other across the main plaza their preferred dueling arena.

"Thank you master," Ahsoka said without hesitation. "I live only to serve the Sith Order by forwarding it's agenda."

"Your next assignment will be construction of a Sith lightsaber to replace your former Jedi weapon." Dooku said. "Only a true Sith can craft an effective Sith saber. Think of this is a test, a major one."

"I will not fail master." Ahsoka said determination burning in her yellow tainted eyes.

"But first your dueling style requires much refinement." Dooku warned. "Once I and Lord Sidious are satisfied with your retooled fighting style then and only then shall you create a proper Sith weapon, understand?"

"Understood master," Ahsoka said.

"Good," Dooku said. "Attack me."

Ahsoka ignited her emerald blade a split second after Dooku ignited his crimson one and slauted her with it in his usual fashion. The two Sith master and apprentice then began a dance. Stalking each other like the apex predators they were. Gone was Ahsoka's flamboyant blade and footwork. In their place was a far more refined style which depended heavily upon economy of motion and fast yet powerful precession blade work, based around an as yet crude but improving synthesis of Makashi and Djem So with limited elements of Niman mixed in. At Dooku's assistance Ahsoka had taken to favoring her left hand both to confuse opponents as few duellists used their left as their dominate saber hand and because Ahsoka was discovered to be ambidextrous in combat, a rare asset. One only Darth Sidious and General were known to possess.

Dathomir six months prior, dusk

Ahsoka stared down at the darkened surface apprehensively. "You're latest challenge waits below." Dooku said from the shuttle bay door where he stood behind her, flanked by two commando droids. "Overcome this hurdle a full fledge Sith apprentice you shall be, fail and you shall die. The moment has arrived Ashoka to sink or swim." Dooku said giving Ahsoka a powerful force push. Ahsoka didn't resist Dooku's shove having long grown accustom to such treatment from her nominal master.

Embracing her teachings she let the Force assist her slowing her descent to the dark planet below. Pleased with herself that she'd landed unharmed Ahsoka pulled her dark, hooded robe tightly against her body. It was cold here unnaturally so. Somewhere on this force forsaken graveyard world a single red synthetic crystal had been hidden along with other components she'd need to build her Sith lightsaber. Her unenviable task was finding them. Dooku hadn't allowed her to take her old Jedi lightsaber on this journey. Thus her only weapons were the force and her wits.

Surveying the red tinted landscape Ahsoka closed her eyes letting the Force wash over her. The Dark Side sang here. Every rock, every bush, every bone had a tale it wished to tell. Doing her best to filter out the confusing babble Ahsoka concentrated on her goal. It took her many hours but she collected the parts she needed. All that remained was the crystal itself which somehow remained tantalizingly out of reach.

Three days of searching later Ahsoka picked up a powerful dark side signature in a rocky valley. She couldn't tell if it was caused by the crystal she sought some other source. Having already experienced run-ins with Dathomir's myriad of ravenous local wildlife she approached with great caution. Ahsoka detected a cave set into a sheer rock wall however before she could enter she was blindsided by a powerful force presence. Barely dodging it's telekinetic assault Ahsoka spun around to confront her attacker.

"But how you're, dead!?" Ahsoka said in awe. There in front of her larger than life stood the myth, the man Darth Maul.

"Rumors of my demise have been greatly exaggerated child." Maul hissed activating his single bladed, red lightsaber. His yellow eyes gleamed eerily in the red haze as did Ahsoka's own.

Maul stalked Ahsoka. The pair circled each other around the rocky valley. Remembering her dueling lessons, both Sith and Jedi, Ahsoka waited for Maul to make the first move. Maul lunged forward with a powerful strike which Ahsoka avoided by leaping back a step. Maul sent a flurry of slashes and straight strikes her way which Ahsoka likewise dodged. After dancing around Maul for several minutes Ahsoka noticed an interesting quirk of his fighting style. Maul relied exclusively on his martial abilities rather than force powers. Which made sense considering from what she knew of him Maul had been trained mainly as an assassin rather than a true Sith. Observing her environment closely for any advantage it might provide in this fight Ahsoka spotted many large rocks which were poorly grounded. Reaching out with the Force Ahsoka sent four of these heavy rocks one after flying at her opponent. Sensing the incoming projectiles Maul used his own force abilities to hold them back. Rather than contend with Maul telekinetically Ahsoka almost at once released her hold on the stones instead mustering her first combative use of force lightning.

"Urrrrgggghhhhh," Maul screamed in pain under her electric attack.

Unable to either ground himself with his lightsaber or use tutaminis to harmlessly absorb or redirect the discharge Maul was taking it's full brunt. Having no other options Maul tossed two of the stones remaining in his force grip at Ahsoka. One stone made contact with Ahsoka knocking her over. Her legs pinned beneath the heavy boulder Ahsoka struggled to get free.

"Now you die young pretender." Maul said pointing the tip of his humming blade at Ahsoka's neck. "Any last words foolish one?"

"Yeah," Ahsoka said spying a long pointed serrated edged rock on the ground behind Maul. "You lose." Maul's laughter was cut off, literally, by the spinning jagged rock that spliced through his neck severing his arteries and trachea. Maul gurgled spitting up thick gobs of blood then collapsed dead on top of Ahsoka.

Wiggling her way free of Maul's corpse and the heavy rock she was under. With shuddering relief she noted nothing was broken, only sprained. Ahsoka painfully limped towards the cave. Inside she easily located the red crystal and after a short rest constructed her Sith lightsaber. Emerging she noticed dusk had fallen over the land. It was then she heard clapping.

"Bravo apprentice, Tyranus didn't think you had it in you. I on the other hand entertained no such doubts concerning your abilities." Darth Sidious said appearing out of nowhere in front of Ahsoka.

"Darth Sidious I presume?" Ahsoka said.

"In the flesh," Sidious said.

Ahsoka fell down on both knees in supplication before the one true Dark Lord of the Sith. "I am honored by your presence Lord Sidious. I pledge myself to your teachings as my own true master."

"Good, good," Sith cooed placing his pale right hand upon Ahsoka's forehead. "The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth you Ahsoka Tano shall be known as Darth, Cyrin yes Darh Cyrin."

"Thank you my one true master." The freshly minted Darth Cyrin said he eyes turning yellow.

"Moving forward there must be no secret between us Lady Cyrin." Sidious said removing his hand from her skull and flicking back his hood. "I am also known as Palpatine Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic." Confronted by the Chancellor's smiling, yellow eyed face Cyrin couldn't help but gasp in surprise.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars - Fruits of Betrayal Episode Six: Invasion of Coruscant

By

Celgress

19 BBY

Senate Cafeteria on Coruscant six months after Ahsoka's return, afternoon

"Listen to yourself Obi-wan." Ahsoka snapped at her former friend across the table. "How can you support such cruelty?"

"Our code, for all its many faults, has served the Jedi Order well for a thousand years." Obi-wan said his flat, emotionless voice a stark contrast to Ahsoka's own.

"And if a female Jedi conceived a child she'd have to carry that child within her until birth then never see it again, how heartless." Ahsoka said. Padme and Anakin exchanged quick glances but neither spoke.

"I must admit Ahsoka the policy does seem rather harsh, at least to outsiders." Palpatine said.

"Attachment cannot be permitted amongst Jedi. They often lead to messy complications." Obi-wan said simply.

"I know. Believe me I know." Ahsoka said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm so sorry." Padme said. "All I wanted was a nice dinner between friends, not this." Padme threw up her arms in distress.

Ahsoka then said something that shocked everyone present, save the always outwardly unflappable Palpatine. "I'm sorry Padme. It was my fault. I know you have my best interests at heart. I'm having a difficult time being back here on Coruscant. I thought I could handle it, guess I was wrong. Obi-wan, Anakin I apologize for my behavior."

"Apology accepted, Snips," Anakin said with a smile.

"Thanks Skyguy," Ahsoka said hugging Anakin across the table.

Obi-wan at first was relieved by Ahsoka's actions. However after he glimpsed something fleetingly troubling yet oddly familiar in his former colleague's expression Obi-wan was given pause. Where had he seen such a glint of eyes before? The Force whispered a warning. Something was defiantly wrong, but what? Obi-wan feared when he figured out what the Force was trying to tell him it would be too late.

Dathomir six months prior to Ahsoka's return to Coruscant, evening

"You're Darth Sidious." Ahsoka said her mouth hanging open. "You are the Sith Lord everyone has been searching all these years for?"

"Yes I am Darth Sidious only apprentice of Darth Plagueis the Wise, successor to the legacy of Darth Bane as you Darth Cyrin are now its heir." Palpatine said simply.

"Why pick me?" Ahsoka asked.

"Because you are gifted in the Force, cunning, worthy, as you proved mere moments ago." Palpatine said.

"I didn't want to kill him. I had no choice. He came at me, it was the only way I could stop him." Ahsoka said.

"Cyrin I'm not a member of the Jedi Council you need not justify your actions to me." Sidious said.

"Don't call me that. I-I can't join you. I can't betray my master, in spite of everything. I'm sorry." Ahsoka sobbed turning away. Sidious' reaction was not what she'd expected.

"Doubts are normal at this stage." Sidious said softly. Gently he touched her shoulders. "Let me show you something Ahsoka then decide, does that sound fair?"

"Alright," Ahsoka said turning around wiping her eyes.

Sidious tossed a hand held holo emitter onto the rocky ground. With a loud click it activated. Ahsoka watched with rapt attention as one scene after another, going back years, of Anakin and Padme's secret life together, starting with their wedding day on Naboo, played out before her. The more Ahsoka saw the angrier she became.

It all suddenly made sense to Ahsoka. Why her former master was always concerned about Senator Amidala's wellbeing. Why he spent every free moment with Padme. No wonder she didn't come first with her master that position had already been taken by Padme before they'd ever met. A sickening feeling formed in the pit of Ahsoka's stomach somehow she knew if Padme had been falsely accused of a crime Anakin would have done far more to prove Padme's innocence than he had Ahsoka's.

"How do you feel Ahsoka?" Sidious hissed in her ear. "Tell me."

"Anger, disillusionment, resentment, most of all betrayal," Ahsoka said her eyes once more clouded in poisonous yellow.

"What do you desire most at this precise moment?" Sidious said.

"Revenge," Ahsoka replied without thinking.

"Revenge against whom my dear," Sidious asked

"My former master but most of all Padme," Ahsoka said. "It is her fault Anakin didn't have the time to focus on me his padawan. If Padme hadn't interfered Anakin and I would have had a much stronger bond and what happened may have been avoided. Padme manipulated my master. She clouded his mind with her sophisticated politician's ways. She only pretended to be my friend. She never cared about me. She only wanted to make certain I never came between her and my master. I hate her."

Sidious smiled slyly. Ahsoka's leap of convoluted logical was better than he'd dared hoped for. "Good, feel the hatred flow through you gain from its strength Lady Cyrin."

Ahsoka turned around to face Sidious. "I'll do whatever you want. I ask but one favor in return."

"Ask away," Sidious said.

"Senator Padme Amidala, I want her to suffer. I want her to die." Cyrin said. "There must be no place for her in the galaxy when we are finished."

"There shan't." Sidious said. "Once Anakin is freed from her influence he'll become the force user, the Sith he always should have been."

"If my former master cannot be turned my one true master, what then?" Cyrin said.

"He'll die." Sidious said.

"I agree master." Cyrin said. "He would make a dangerous opponent, one we can ill afford."

"Come Lady Cyrin, there is much to be done." Sidious said walking away Cyrin trailing several steps behind.

Coruscant six months after Ahsoka's return

Explosions rocked the city planet. Incredulously a massive Separatist Fleet had emerged from hyperspace within the Coruscant system itself mere moments ago. Bypassing most of the outer system defenses the Fleet had now turn its wrath with practically no warning against the Republican Capital itself. In the office of the Supreme Chancellor a heated debated was taking place as the object of said debate calmly sipping his afternoon tea.

"Chancellor we must take you to your shelter immediately." Jedi Master Shaak Ti said. She was flanked by two Jedi knights and a detachment of clone troops.

"But the battle is so far off." Palpatine said facing the window and drinking his tea by his right side stood Ahsoka in her red tunic, her stance stoic as that of her employer.

"But Chancellor we must follow safety protocols get you to your shelter at once." Shaak Ti pressed.

Palpatine turned his chair around Ahsoka mimicked his motion. Standing up he again spoke. "I shall not cower in the face of this treacherous attack. Besides my chief of security Ms. Tano is responsible for my personal safety. She has assured me I'm perfectly safe here in her care. My faith in her judgment is unshakable." At this Ahsoka permitted herself a small smirk which irritated Shaak Ti to no end.

'What was wrong with the girl?' Shaak Ti wondered. 'Was she truly so arrogant, stupid or full of such distaste for her former Order she'd chance putting the Chancellor in mortal danger? Ahsoka surely wouldn't do such a thing, would she?' Shaak Ti dismissed the thought.

"As you can see Master Ti everything is being taken care off. You and the others are not needed, yet." Ahsoka said. Shaak Ti was momentarily at a loss for words.

"What is, what is that sound?" Palpatine said alluding to a loud clanking that broke the ensuing silence.

Everyone looked around vainly trying to locate the source of the disturbance. Realization dawning on her Shaak Ti blurted out. "We have to go now!"

Unexpectedly the clanking ceased. All was again quiet, too quiet. No one moved a muscle waiting for the next shoe to fall.

Palpatine glanced around including out the bay window of his office. "See, it was nothing."

A frightfully familiar head appeared in the bay window glowering silently. "Chancellor," Shaak Ti yelled.

General Grievous' form propelled itself through the window. Glass fragments showered everyone present. Palpatine would have been knocked off his feet if not for Ahsoka grabbing him. Grievous stomped forward a step his cape flapping in the breeze.

"How dare you barge into my office?" Palpatine said turning to face Grievous an irritated expression on his face. "Who do you think you are?" Palpatine pointed a pale, boney finger at Grievous accusingly. Ahsoka's hand drifted to the hilt of her belt mounted green lightsaber.

"Chancellor I don' think…" Shaak Ti tried to warn.

"I can handle this." Palpatine said dismissing Shaak Ti's attempt at intervention. "I am Supreme Chancellor Palpatine of the Galactic Republic, and I will not be bullied by any thug who happens by. Isn't that right my cohorts?"

"What," Shaak Ti mouthed in shock.

Ahsoka back flipped landing between the Jedi and clones. A whirl of motion her twin blades of emerald and crimson unmercifully cut through the ranks of the clone troops. In well under thirty seconds every clone had been slain. Stunned into inaction Shaak Ti barely had enough time to defend herself from the dual blade assault, one yellow the other white, of Grievous an assault that fell her fellow Jedi, who'd been taken equally off guard, within seconds. Ahsoka made her way towards the struggling Shaak Ti only to have Palpatine call her off.

"No Lady Cyrin let the General have his fun." Sidious said raising his right hand.

"Yes master, as you wish." Cyrin said deactivating her lightsabers. She stood next to Sidious watching Shaak Ti battle against the odds.

"'Lady Cyrin', that's a Sith title." Shaak Ti said narrowly deflecting with her blue blade what would have been a fatal stab from Grievous' white blade.

"Very observant Master Jedi," Sidious said sarcastically then laughed.

"You Chancellor are the Sith Lord! Why Ahsoka have you betrayed us by joining these monsters?" Shaak Ti said losing more ground to Grievous' relentless attacks with each passing second.

"Unlike these 'monsters the Jedi Order betrayed me first, I'm simply returning the favor." Ahsoka said coldly her eyes now Sith yellow as were Sidious'.

"What about those who cared deeply about you; Masters Plo Koon &amp; Kenobi and Knight Skywalker?" Shaak Ti said. "Don't they matter?"

"They never truly cared. Even if they had wanted to Jedi aren't allowed attachments, remember?" Cyrin sneered putting special emphasis on the last bit. A rule she'd her recited again and again since first arriving at the Jedi Tempe when she was but a youngling. A rule disregarded by most Jedi when it suited their purpose she'd learned in more recent times.

"Now you fall before our blades, as all Jedi one day shall." Grievous said slipping below Shaak Ti's defenses and violently slashing her with two freshly ignited lightsabers; one green the other blue. Grievous had tricked the distracted Jedi Master by bisecting his arms and then grabbing two more trophies from his collection while the two Togruta females had been talking.

"B…" Shaak Ti moaned hitting the floor. Grievous put away his four lightsabers, rejoining his arms then plucked up Shaak Ti's hilt adding it to his ever growing collection of fallen Jedi armaments.

"General escorted me to the waiting transport." Sidious said.

"At once Lord Sidious," Grievous said with a quick bow.

"Lady Cyrin assume your Sith appearance then retrieve Padme and Skywalker's children, they should be born soon." Sidious said.

"Yes master," Cyrin said.

"We shall rendezvous with Lord Tyranus onboard the Invisible Hand in two standard hours." Sidious said.

Senatorial Residence of Padme Amidala, one hour later

Padme wished Anakin could be with her. While she knew he was needed elsewhere it hurt that they couldn't be together for a milestone such as the birth of their children. Once the war ended she'd resign from the Senate and he from the Jedi Order they'd already decided that. They wanted to give their children a normal, happy childhood free from the drama of Coruscant. As she listened to bombs exploded outside she only hoped their decision hadn't been made too late.

"One more push Padme, almost there." The medical droid said soothingly.

With great effort Padme pushed. She was reward by the sound of a second baby crying, a daughter. She and Anakin had a daughter along with their already born son. Padme cried tears of joy. She'd never been happier.

Sadly her happiness was short lived. Moments after naming her children Luke and Leia she heard a loud commotion in the hallway outside her bedroom where several clones stood guard. The door was pushed in by some powerful force blown right off its hinges. In strolled a figure clad completely in grey and black save for a grey mask with swirling red designs. The sinister figure held a red lightsaber in her left hand. The medical droid and C-3PO attempted to protect Padme. Both were shorted out in quick order by blasts of electricity which sprang from the fingertips of the intruder's right hand.

"You can't have my children!" Padme cried instinctively knowing why the figure was there. Yellow eyes glared at Padme. Invisible fingers tightening around her throat Padme gasped for air. The unseen hand tightened until everything went black. Padme passed out from lack of oxygen.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars - Fruits of Betrayal Episode Seven: Disordered Destines

By

Celgress

19 BBY

Commuter Hover Train Coruscant, afternoon

Atop the speeding vehicle Mace Windu blinked the sweat out of his eyes. His hands tightly gripped the hilt of his humming purple lightsaber. Typically Windu preferred a standard one hand grip for increased mobility however the situation he now found himself in was anything but typical. Casting his mind into the Force Windu sought an advantage over his formidable opponent, an infamous Jedi killer who had sent many of his comrades to early graves.

"Finally a challenger worthy of my skill," General Grievous said activating lightsabers in each of his four limbs; one green, one yellow and two blue. Grievous' grey cape flapped in the whistling wind as did Windu's loose fitting Jedi robes. "Adding your unique lightsaber to me ever growing collection will be my crowning glory."

"Where is the Supreme Chancellor?" Windu said his eyes narrowing his voice ominously low. "What have you done with him monster?"

"Guess," Grievous laughed lunging at the Jedi Master who mere moments ago had single-handedly dispatched eighteen of his Magna Guards in well under a minute. Many of their broken parts still littered the scene.

Battle was joined Windu's saber a whirling pool of violet light holding back a raging multicolored waterfall of destruction. Fully immersed in the Force Windu became a dynamo of destruction few living beings could stalemate little own overcome. Grievous however wasn't a living being not in the traditional sense of the term anyhow. His computerized reflexes and mechanical strength easily matched Windu's physically enhanced powers granted him via Vaapad.

"Something wrong Master Jedi?" Grievous sneered as Windu's blade basically bounced off his apparently impenetrable wall of swirling defense.

"Not at all butcher," Windu growled through gritted teeth.

Breaking away from Grievous Windu let his mind go blank. He then shifted his focus away from Vaapad towards his Shatter Point ability. Reaching out with his mind Windu probed every aspect of his enemy, searching for any hint of a weakness, physical or mental. Grievous meanwhile sensing Windu's hesitancy to engage in combat for the moment stalked forward his top half spinning around like a top. With no other options open Windu raised his blade once more fending of the approaching buzz saw of light. Slowly, inexorably Windu lost group to Grievous' renewed onslaught. Detecting an odd convergence centered within the droid General's torso in desperation Windu reached out with the Force assaulting his target with as much raw energy as he could gather on such short notice.

"Uhhhh," Grievous moaned in pain. His spinning motion ceased at once. He then stumbled back several steps his lightsabers tumbling away over the side of the high speed train. "Cursed Jedi what have you done?" Grievous hissed crouching down he panted like a tired dog.

"It's' over where is Supreme Chancellor Palpatine?" Windu said pointing his lightsaber at Grievous' faceplate. "I won't ask again."

"Very well I'll talk, come closer." Grievous beckoned. Windu leaned closer never taking his blade away from Grievous faceplate. "He's," Grievous whispered.

Windu didn't hear the warning screaming through the Force in time, so caught up was he in learning the Chancellor's whereabouts and safeguarding his beloved Republic continued experience. Highly charged electrical wiring surged forth from Grievous' wrists tightly wrapping around his adversary's body delivering a cripple shock that floored the dark skinned warrior. The process shorting out his lightsaber but not before a flick of its blade marred Grievous' faceplate. A deep smoking vertical gouge ran from just to the right of his left eye to the bottom of what should have been his right cheek.

"Pity," Grievous said as he stood tall over the fallen and cocooned Windu inspecting the now useless lightsaber seconds later. He tossed the broken weapon over the side. He drew another yellow lightsaber from a hidden interior pocket of his cape with which he unceremoniously decapitated the withering Windu with a single, powerful yet elegant downward swing. "Oh well a victory is a victory no matter how it is won."

Cloud City five months prior to Ahsoka's return to Coruscant, afternoon

Tucked in a quiet, out of the way corner young Lux Bonteri countered his winning. At first he'd thought coming to Cloud City was a mistake. Sure it was a neutral world in a strategically unimportant region of space however these days even a seemingly unimportant system could come under attack without warning at any time. If the galaxy wide confliction called the Clone Wars had taught Lux anything it was to expect the unexpected, that and life was far from fair. Lux's mother Mina Bonteri had been an idealistic CIS Senator who was assassinated on Count Dooku's orders because of her desire for peace. Following his mother's brutal murder Lux had vowed revenge on the former Jedi Master and rumored Sith Lord, which had led to him being branded a traitor by all sides. He lost everything as a result of Dooku's treachery. Somehow, someday Lux would make Dooku pay dearly for every indignity he'd heaped upon Lux and his family. These were the thoughts running through Lux's mind when a feminine shaped shadow fell over his booth.

"A credit for your thoughts handsome," A familiar voice with a seductive edge asked playfully.

"Excuse me miss," Lux said glancing up at the figure he then did a doubt take recognition sinking in immediately. "Ahsoka, is that you?"

"In the flesh, do you like?" Ahsoka said twirling around. She was clad in an ornate golden dress inlayed with semi-precious gems complete with matching pearl encrusted head dress.

"You look fantastic," Lux said his voice dropping to a whisper he added, "undercover?"

"No silly I'm here enjoying myself, like everyone else." Ahsoka said with a giggle. "Mind if I sit down?"

"By all means," Lux said smiling at his old friend. "I was unaware Jedi were allowed such extravagant vacations, especially with a war ongoing."

"You haven't heard It take it?" Ahsoka said sitting to Lux's left.

"I haven't heard what?" Lux said. "Don't tell me peace has broken out, while I wasn't paying attention." He added dryly.

"I'm no longer a member of the Jedi Order." Ahsoka said a tinge of anger evident in her voice.

"What," Lux exclaimed. "Why not, you were one of the best damn Jedi I've ever seen."

"Thanks, that means a great deal to me." Ahsoka said. "Regrettably the Council disagreed. They found my performance rather, lacking."

"What are you saying Ahsoka?" Lux said already fearing he knew the answer.

"They threw me out of the Order, or rather I left after been accused of treason." Ahsoka said her eyes full of betrayal. "I was nearly executed before the true guilty party my former best friend in the Order Barriss Offee was charged instead."

"Those scoundrels," Lux said genuinely outraged by his friend's tale. "If there is anything I can do just ask."

"There is something we can do together we'll both enjoy." Ahsoka said battering her eyes at Lux, her left hand gently rubbing his leg.

Lux gulped nervously. "Ah-Ahsoka I, I thought the Jedi Code forbids you from getting involved in romantic entanglements?" He stammered.

"Haven't you been listening Lux, I'm no longer a Jedi. I'm free. My chains are broken." Ahsoka said. "I want you Lux. Part of me has always wanted you. Question is do you want me?"

"Of course I do." Lux said without hesitation. "Who wouldn't you are the total package: beautiful, funny, smart."

"Good than it's settled, your place or mine?" Ahsoka asked smiling sweetly.

Lux's suite several hours

Ahsoka curled her body up next to her lover. Only a thin satiny grey sheet covered their naked forms in the large, messy bed. Ahsoka sighed contentedly. She had no idea physical relations could be so, satisfying. Another experience the Jedi had robbed from her.

"That was amazing darling," Lux said kissing Ahsoka's forehead.

"It was," Ahsoka said dreamily.

"I wonder are all Jedi as talented in erotic arts?" Lux asked impulsively.

"I'm not a Jedi anymore, remember." Ahsoka said snuggling in closer.

"Of course darling," Lux said yawning. It wasn't long before both he and Ahsoka drifted into peaceful sleep.

Present time Invisible Hand in orbit over Coruscant, afternoon

Against all odds Obi-wan Kenobi and his former padawan Anakin Skywalker had fought their way to the observation bridge of the Separatist Flagship _Invisible Hand_. There they quickly discovered Supreme Chancellor Palpatine chained to a swivelling chair in the center of the massive room. They otherwise seemed alone, at first. Making their way to the Chancellor Obi-wan asked if the elderly head of state was alright.

"Watch out, behind you." Palpatine warned.

Whirling around Anakin &amp; Obi-wan saw that Count Dooku had entered the room by his right side in her dark robes stood the mysterious new Sith apprentice Darth Cyrin. Poisonous yellow eyes glaring at the Jedi from her grey mask covered in swirling red designs. Her specialized lightsaber hilt floated from her belt to her left hand. Dooku's own weapon having done the same. It was now clutched firmly in his right hand.

"We'll take them together." Obi-wan whispered.

"I was about to suggest that." Anakin whispered moving to his mentor's right his position opposite Cyrin.

"Are you truly a match for both of them? Get help, they are Sith." Palpatine said his voice full of worry.

"Chancellor frustrating Sith plots is our speciality." Obi-wan said turning briefly to placate the frightened politician.

"Your lightsabers please," Dooku said, he and Cyrin strolling towards the Jedi duo. "I'd rather not endanger our prize."

"Rest assured you won't escape from us this time Dooku. You and your new apprentice had best surrender" Obi-wan said activating his blue lightsaber. Next to him Anakin had done likewise. In response Dooku and Cyrin extended their own glowing crimson blades.

"Ha, it is you who will perish this day Jedi." Cyrin said her voice distorted by a modulator built into her mask.

"We'll see Sithling," Anakin said.

The four combatants danced around the spacious chamber exchanging strikes, counterstrikes, feints and parries. Obi-wan paired with Dooku. Anakin paired with Cyrin. All the while Palpatine silently observed their escalating duel.

Breaking off from each other briefly Dooku taunted. "I've been looking forward to this since our last meeting Kenobi. Your skills continued to improve, Qui-Gon would be proud."

"As have I Count, and while Master Qui-Gon might be proud of my efforts he'd be ashamed by your dark fate." Obi-wan said.

"Perhaps," Dooku said circling Obi-wan as Cyrin circled Anakin. "Or perhaps he'd understand the method behind my madness. He'd grasp there is no other way to heal the many ills of the galaxy at large, save the destruction of your wrongly treasured Republic."

"The Republic is not the problem Count." Anakin verbally challenged. "Rather the Sith are."

"Really," Cyrin laughed bitterly. "I suppose the Jedi are paragons of virtue eh?"

"We are certainly more moral than Sith." Anakin snorted.

"Moral, ha Jedi know nothing of morality," Cyrin said unloading a flurry of quick yet powerful strikes on Anakin which he barely managed to block. He was forced back on his heels almost toppling over backwards at one point "Does superior morality justify how in a moment of weakness Jedi can produce children all over the galaxy then abandon them because of non-attachment rule without personal consequence? Please your Order is full of high horse hypocrites." Cyrin tossed her lightsaber into her right hand and then engaged in another vicious flurry again the already off balance Anakin.

"Anakin," Obi-wan shouted only for Dooku to take advantage of the monetary distraction by force pushing Obi-wan across the room and then dropping part of the gangplank that circled the chamber on him. Obi-wan lay on the floor motionless rendered unconscious by the attack.

"No," Anakin wailed pushing back against Cyrin's lightsaber with his own flurry of powerful blows that placed the young Sith on the defensive.

Dooku came to Cyrin's add as the latter was forced up the steps where she stumbled falling down. As Cyrin lay prone it was taking everything she could muster to parry or deflect Anakin's monstrous chop type blows which rained endlessly down on her. In that instant Cyrin found Anakin's use of Djem So more akin to Juyo in its sheer furiously. For the first time since becoming a full-fledged Sith Cyrin regretted her actions. Before Dooku's red blade could slice open his throat or again lobe off an arm Anakin summoned through the Force Obi-wan's discarded blade to his free hand parrying the Count's incoming strike. Abandoning his assault on Cyrin for the time being Anakin zeroed in instead on Dooku.

Dooku gracefully slashed and stabbed at each opening Anakin exposed in his style. It was all for naught however when Dooku zeroed in on one seeming weak point Anakin quickly closed it by launching a powerful, lightning quick counter attack. Dooku stumbled once under Anakin's withering blows then again and again and again. Having regained her composure by this point Cyrin watched in horrified fascinating as one of Anakin blades circled under Dooku's weakening guard while a second kept battering away. The first blade remained unnoticed by Dooku until it cleanly severed his saber arm below the elbow. Dooku gasped in disbelief more than pain recovering best he could Dooku channeled his searing pain into an intense torrent of force lighting. It shoot from his remaining left hand Anakin was able to get his twin lightsabers up in time to absorb the current only with great difficulty.

Seizing her chance Cyrin put away her lightsaber and using both hands directed force lightning into Anakin's back. Anakin screamed in agony as Cyrin walked causally towards him closing the distance between them. Anakin fell to his knees then passed out from the pain. The two now deactivated lightsabers rolled away across the smooth floor.

"We've won." Cyrin said not quite believing it herself.

Sitting nearby in his seat Palpatine said nothing. He hadn't expected this at all. Things should have gone rather differently. Anakin was destined to slay Tyranus, perhaps Cyrin as well. Was he losing his touch at predicting the future he wondered? Ah wait what did he sense now, something else unexpected it would seem.

"Everything has progressed accordingly, I am most p…." Dooku said only to be cut off in midsentence by the blue blade that poked through his chest ending his villainous life.

It took Cyrin only a split second to realize what had happened. Her eyes burned with hatred as Obi-wan pulled the blade from Dooku's back the Sith Lord's body falling to the floor.

"You," Cyrin said her voiced filled with cold rage.

"Me," Obi-wan said his face grim.

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars - Fruits of Betrayal Episode Eight: Tragedy in Triumph

By

Celgress

19 BBY

Invisible Hand in orbit over Coruscant, afternoon

Darth Cyrin's yellow eyes glared venomously at Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi from beneath her grey and red mask. Her body completely covered in her grey form fitting outfit. Her head concealed by the high peak of her black hood. Her lightsaber hilt suddenly appeared in her black gloved right hand, where it remained tightly griped as she stood unmoving. An unsure young predator caught off guard by her experienced prey's unexpected counterattack. Other than steady low level hum of Obi-wan's azure blade all was eerily quiet. One could have literally heard a pin drop.

"You don't have to die here, like Dooku." Obi-wan said breaking the silence. "There is another way, turn towards the light before it's too late."

"Give up," Cyrin said coldly. "Trust my fate to the tender mercy of the Jedi Order, no thanks. I've been there done that, never again." With a snap hiss Cyrin's crimson blade fully extended.

Ribbons of red and blue energy clashed Cryin pushed forward with all her force enhanced might raining powerful and expertly placed blow after blow after blow seeking an early advantage. Obi-wan for his part stoically maintained his defense deflecting and blocking each strike with practiced ease. Cyrin soon found herself a victim of Obi-wan's famed stonewall tactic. Everything she tried, including such sneaky tactics as switching her weapon between hands, feinting swings, spinning slices, underhand jabs and rebound counters all proved less than useless. Understanding she'd been stalemated Cyrin feinted a jab but instead leapt two dozen feet away putting considerable distance between herself and her wily opponent. She landed half way up the staircase upon which she had narrowly avoided disaster at the hands of Anakin minutes before.

"Admit it, you've lost." Obi-wan said. "Or would you rather retreat? Tell me Lady Cyrin you a coward like all Sith?" Cyrin said nothing rather with the index finger of her free right hand she point upwards.

Confused Obi-wan stared stupidly at Cyrin until he heard a loud crack from above. Looking up he saw a large piece of ceiling platting had worked loose and was in danger of crushing him, the unconscious Anakin and the seated Supreme Chancellor under its massive weight. His dark adversary forgotten he concentrated his force powers on repelling the plunging debris of doom. Cyrin used Obi-wan's distraction to make her escape via the front door through which Anakin &amp; Obi-wan had previously gained entrance.

"She's escaping, stop her!" Palpatine declared an edge of annoyance detectable in his voice.

"Sorry Chancellor, I'm afraid we currently have bigger problems." Obi-wan grunted it taking all his skill to hold and then deflect the rubble harmlessly away from them. Breathing heavily Obi-wan fell to one knee before somewhat recovering about a minute later. "Anakin, get up." Obi-wan said nudging his old padawan through the Force.

"Uh, my head," Anakin groaned rubbing his head as he got unsteadily to his feet. Anakin glanced down shocked by what he saw. Dooku's dead body lay at his feet, but how? As much as he had wanted to, he didn't remember killing the elder Sith only cutting off Dooku's saber arm. Anakin felt Obi-wan's eyes upon him meeting his former master's gaze he at once understood what had happened. "Master Obi-wan…."

"Yes, I slayed Count Dooku," Obi-wan said simply. He offered no further explanation.

"What about his latest apprentice?" Anakin asked after a long period of hesitation.

"She lives," Obi-wan answered. "Cyrin escaped mere moments ago."

"We most find her if she and Grievous survive this war will continue without end." Anakin said alarmed.

Obi-wan shook his head. "Our priority is to escort the supreme Chancellor safely home without further incident, besides neither of us is currently in combat shape."

"What are you saying master?" Anakin said not believing his own ears.

"We'd best beat a hasty retreat while we can, before Cyrin alters security we've bested her and Dooku." Obi-wan said. Anakin nodded his understanding, although he was far from pleased, retrieving and activating his lightsaber via the Force he count Palpatine loose. A massive series of explosions then hit the observation deck.

"What was that?" Anakin gasped the floor beneath his feet shook violently. He reached out a hand to balance Palpatine who almost toppled over from the unexpected vibrations.

"Nothing good, we must hurry." Obi-wan shouted running towards the exit Anakin and Palpatin hot on his heels.

Battle Bridge

"Have the Senator and her brats brought to the General's personal shuttle craft, we're leaving." Cyrin ordered a group consisting of six BX Commando Droids and four Magna Guards as she stormed onto the bridge.

"At once Mistress Cyrin," One of the Commando Droid said in its deep voice.

"Ah Lady Cyrin always a pleasure," General Grievous said temporarily turning his attention away from the space battle.

"Trust me the pleasure is all my, as usual, General." Cyrin said sashaying up to the cyborg she seductively ran her left hand along his torso then trailed down his right arm. "Be a dear take Senator Amidala and her darling offspring away from this horrid battle before they get hurt."

"What of Count Dooku?" Grievous said his electronic voicing cracking a result of Cyrin's machinations.

"Dead I'm afraid at the hands of those nasty Jedi, Kenobi and Skywalker." Cyrin said.

"Never fear, I'll crush them." Grievous said his durasteel hands becoming fists.

"Some other time, remember our backup plan. It is best we do not disappoint our remaining master Lord Sidious." Cyrin reminded.

"Of course, how foolish of me," Grievous said. "Assume command." He ordered the Super Tactical Droid who stood by his side.

"Yes General." The Super Tactical Droid acknowledged.

"Will you be accompanying me Lady Cyrin?" Grievous asked hopfully bowing at his waist before Cyrin.

"Sadly, I must remain in theatre." Cyrin said. "My role here is not yet over."

"I understand, farewell. I hope to see you soon my Lady." Grievous said straightening.

"And I you, Force speak General." Cyrin said. Grievous waved his right hand then stalked off the bridge.

In the resulting confusion Cyrin made her way back to Coruscant aboard an unmarked escape pod. She effortlessly slipped back into society once more assuming her role as the beleaguered head of Palpatine's security. Later that day everyone was a buzz with Obi-wan and Anakin's daring antics, including Count Dooku's demise and his accomplices narrow escape. They were the beings of the hour. Their jubilation didn't last long however when it was revealed first that famed Jedi Master Mace Windu had fallen by General Grievous' blades apparently along with Master Shaak Ti and several knights and then that Senator Padme Amidala &amp; her new born twins had, according to a note found at the crime scene and the eye witness report of a reactivated C-3PO, been abducted by Darth Cyrin. When he heard the news Anakin became inconsolable without explaination and had to be restrained with help from Obi-wan. With no other options Obi-wan used the Force to stun his friend thereby sedating Anakin.

Utapau, morning

General Grievous knelt on one knee before a flickering blue, life sized hologram of his true master the dreaded Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious. "Greetings Lord Sidious, I have arrived on Utapau with both the packages and the Separatist Council as instructed."

"Greetings General, I trust my packages are undamaged?" Sidious' hooded hologram inquired pointedly.

"Yes my liege they are in perfect working order." Grievous replied. "We had to sedate the largest package however as it proved otherwise unmanageable."

"Good, I need not remind you the two smaller packages are of vital importance for our future." Sidious' hologram said. "General, move the Separatist Leaders and packages to Mustafar immediately, Lady Cyrin will rendezvous with them there at an appropriate time."

"As you command my lord," Grievous said with a quick bow. "Should I accompany them?"

"No, I need you to remain on Utapau until further notice. The end of our labors approach General, soon the war will end and the impotent Jedi Order shall be destroyed." Sidious' hologram proclaimed.

"What of Count Dooku? Surely his loss must set back our plans?" Grievous said shocked by his master's latest words.

"Dooku's demise was unfortunate, yet in the grand scheme of things necessary." Sidious' hologram stated. "Already I have cultivated a new apprentice, one much younger and potentially even more powerful than our dear deceased Lord Tyranus. Very soon another may join me and my current apprentice making us an unstoppable triumvirate that shall sweep away all opposition with ease. This I have foreseen. Go, do my bidding General."

"At once, Lord Sidious," Grievous said with a final bow. The hologram flickered out of existence.

To Be Continued

**Author's Note –**

**While I know this chapter is very short I feel if I reveal anymore or pad it I may ruin the upcoming action packaged chapters, as it is more than another else a setup chapter for greater events to come , next up - Revenge of the Sith Part One.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars - Fruits of Betrayal Episode Nine: Once Started Down the Dark Path….

By

Celgress

19 BBY

Jedi Temple on Coruscant one day after the Separatist Attack, morning

"Destroy the Sith we must. Urgent the need for their demise has become." Grand Master Yoda said addressing a full sitting of the Jedi Council, which included many new faces in light of recent losses. Amongst these where Luminara Unduli, Aayla Secura and former Jedi renegade newly promoted Quinlan Vos. "Locate General Grievous are top priority it is. Find Grievous and learn the fate of Senator Amidala and her twins I sense we shall."

"Grand Mast Yoda I have a question." Quinlan Vos interrupted not waiting for the elder Jedi to finish his statement. "Why would Dooku's apprentice this Darth Cyrin target Senator Amidala and her new born babies? Surely the Seps can't possibly think the Republic will negotiate anything advantageous for their safe return."

"We have reason to believe ransom isn't their motive." Plo Koon said answering in Yoda's steed.

Master Plo Koon had hesitantly been appointed Second in Command of the Jedi Order following both Mac Windu's and Shaak Ti's deaths seemingly at the metallic claws of, the more notorious than ever, cyborg monstrosity General Grievous. It was a position he neither sought nor desired. He trusted in the will of the Force that he'd be thrusted into said position for a reason. That he could serve an important purpose during these crucial, dark times. He had no idea what that purpose may be, but he was ready to answer the Force's call.

"What is their motivation if not ransom?" Aayla Secura asked.

Obi-wan took a deep breath before speaking, best to get this over with. What a distraught Anakin had revealed over the past twelve hours was nothing less than shocking. Facts he had yet shared with Yoda and none other. He only hoped Anakin would one day forgive him for breaking Anakin's confidence. At present however the Council needed to know what exactly was happening. If they were to deal with the emerging crisis as best they could.

"Anakin is the father of Senator Amidala's twins, Luke and Leia. He and Padme have been married since he was a padawan shortly after the First Battle of Geonosis which precipitated the Clone Wars." Obi-wan said using the names recorded in their official birth record by the attending medical droids shortly before their abduction by Darth Cyrin.

You could literally hear a pin drop in the Council Chamber. No one uttered so many as a single syllable for nearly one standard minute. Finally Luminara Unduli broke the suffocating silence with an uncharacteristic chuckle.

"Surely you are in just Master Kenobi." She said praying to the Force she had read the situation incorrectly.

"I wish I were Master Unduli." Obi-wan said with a great sigh. "Everything I've said is true I'm afraid."

"Good for Anakin, scoring a major babe like that." Quinlan Vos genuinely laughed slapping his leg. His in bad taste action earned him dirty looks from Aayla Secura, Luminara Unduli, Plo Koon and several other Council members.

"Believe stolen the children the Sith have to raise them as future apprentices we do. If inherited their father's connection to the Force they have then disastrous the situation could prove." Yoda said his long ears drooping slightly.

"Follow masters what shall we do regarding Skywalker after the present crisis has passed?" Luminara Unduli said. "His serious infraction of the code must be dealt with appropriately."

Unobserved by all present save Yoda and Plo Koon, Obi-wan shot a withering gaze at Unduli. His expression, which thankfully passed over his features but briefly, was filled with distain, anger and a touch of sadness. What made it all the more shocking however was that it came from such a normally unflappable source, the very poster boy of the Jedi Order. The great negotiator who never lost his cool, Obi-wan Kenobi best of his vaunted Order, the man who while still a padawan had defeated a Sith Lord. The first Jedi to perform such a feat in centuries, yet here he was reduced to childish sneers. What a sorry spectacle indeed Yoda thought.

"Rest assured Master Unduli it shall be, when time allows." Plo Koon said. "However as you have so keenly observed there are other, more pressing, matters that must first be dealt with."

"But Dooku is dead." Aayla Secura pointed out returning the focus of the debate back where it belonged. "Do Cyrin and Grievous on their own know enough of the Dark Side to properly indoctrinate the children, when they come of age?"

"Sensed have I Dooku the primary master he was not. Another leads the Sith." Yoda said shaking his head sadly. "Cut off the head of the snake we have failed to do."

"How in the galaxy are we going to locate either General Grievous or Darth Cyrin?" Quinlan Vos said running his hands through his shaggy hair. "Using secret hyperspace routes, like the one they used to launch the surprise attack against Coruscant, those scumbags could be anywhere by now."

"Trust in the will of the Force must we." Yoda said

"With all due respect Grand Master Yoda why not try a more proactive approach to this latest crisis?" Aayla Secura asked.

"What have in mind do you Master Secura?" Yoda said his expression neutral.

"Perhaps we should seek out this Darth Sidious, confront him." The younger Jedi Master offered enthusiastically.

"Yeah, once we capture their master Cyrin and Grievous will come running to his aid." Quinlan Vos said leaning forward in his seat a smile on his roguish face.

"Skilled enough with the Force to successfully captured Darth Sidious I sense the two of you are not." Yoda stated bluntly causing Aayla Secura to hang her head in shame.

"I concur." Plo Koon said his tone grave. "This particular Dark Lord has eluded our collective grasp for some time, perhaps decades. His skill must truly be great. It is highly doubtful any, save the most experienced of masters, could match him in battle. Even then there would be no guarantees."

"We should at least try." Quinlan Vos challenged defiant as ever.

"Enough decided the matter has been." Yoda said with great force. "Until further notice the Council is adjourned."

After everyone else had left a dejected Aayla Secura departed the Council Chamber. Waiting for her in the hallway was her former master Quinlan Vos. A warm smiled on his face.

"For what it's worth Aayla I think your plan has merit." Quinlan Vos said falling in step besides his onetime pupil as they headed towards the Room of One Thousand Fountains.

"Grand Master Yoda doesn't agree." Aayla Secura said avoiding eye contact with Quinlan Vos.

"How long are you going to keep avoiding me Aayla?" Quinlan Vos asked a note of hurt detectable in his voice. "We need to talk about what happened between us."

"Nothing happened between us, only in your mind Quinlan." Aayla Secura said hurrying her pace.

Quinlan Vos gently grabbed Aayla Secura's arm. She turned around to confront him. "Please let go of me. Nothing will happen no matter what we feel. We are Jedi that will never change."

"You don't love me as I love you?" Quinlan Vos said softly his gaze meeting Aayla Secura's own.

"It doesn't matter what I feel." Aayla Secura said. "Attachment is forbidden by the code."

"Damn the code. It wasn't the code that made me crawl back from the darkness it was my love for you Aayla. If not for our connection I'd be an errand boy for the Dark Side. When Dooku ordered me to kill you that was when I found the strength to overcome him, nothing else could have broken my chains." Quinlan Vos said letting go of his would be lover's arm least he inadvertently harm her in his building rage his voice raising with each word. "Anakin didn't adhere to the blasted code."

"And he'll in all probability be expelled from the Order for that decision." Aayla Secura pointed out. "I can't do this anymore Quinlan. If you truly care about me save us both, let me go." Aayla Secura ran off tears in her eyes before Quinlan Vos could further protest.

One Month before Ahsoka's return to Coruscant – Ylesia System, dusk

Ahsoka and Lux Bonteri said on the otherwise deserted beach watching the sun slowly sink over the hazy horizon. The past few months had been amazing for the young couple. They'd traveled the space lanes together hopping from one adventure to the next. After a tight escape from Hondo Ohnaka and his pirates the pair had taken a few days rest on the unspoiled world of Ylesia Prime.

"Our time together has been wonderful." Ahsoka said.

"Indeed it has." Lux agreed.

"Do you love me Lux?" Ahsoka asked her eyes glued on the setting sun.

"I do." Lux said without hesitation.

"I wonder, enough to give up your vendetta against Count Dooku?" Ahsoka said.

"Dooku must pay for my mother's death Ahsoka." Lux said leaping up from his seated position. "I will be satisfied with nothing less than his death at my hands." He paced back and forth along the white sand beach.

"I see." Ahsoka said calmly as she got to her feet. "Have these past few months meant nothing to you?"

"Of course they have." Lux said. "You're not being fair."

"It is you who are being unfair Lux." Ahsoka said placing herself directly in Lux's path. "Be warned I will play second to none. Unless I come first our relationship is officially over. Come stand by my side. Together we can remake the galaxy into what we want. Dooku will not always be around. His time is nearly at an end, trust me. Let the Force decide his fate."

"Fine, go than I don't need you or your talk of the almighty Force! I don't need anyone!" Lux fumed.

"Very well, the die has been cast." Ahsoka said bowing her head.

When Ahsoka titled her gaze back up a few seconds later her yellow eyes gleamed in the gathering gloom. A sinister smirk formed on Ahsoka's now hard featured face. Startled by his former lover's radical change in appearance Lux took a step face fearfully. His apprehension only increased when the familiar snap hiss of an ignited lightsaber pierced the still night.

"A-Ahsoka dear w-what are you, doing?" He stammered as the crimson blade held by her left hand was brought close to his throat.

"Something I should have been long ago." Ahsoka said in a low ominous voice, "cutting loose dead weight." Without warning Lux was pulled forward by the force and ran through by Ahsoka's blade which shifted to his torso. "Goodbye my first, but by no means last, love." Ahsoka said licking her tongue along Lux's left cheek before retracting her blade and unceremoniously dropping him to the sandy ground. "Thanks for everything Lux, I had a blast."

Ahsoka made her way to their ship after burning Lux's body with torrents of force lightning. She felt in an odd way she owed him that much. With Lux's body disposed of Ahsoka contacted her one true master the Supreme Darth Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious. Kneeling before a life sized flickering blue hologram of her mentor and chief instructor in the ways of the Dark Side she gave a full report of her suitor's execution.

"Good, good," The hooded hologram of Darth Sidious cooed. "Stronger with the Dark Side you have grown since last we spoke my apprentice. Impressive it has been that your sojourn with the late Bonteri has not hampered your training or prevented your mounting accomplishments. These skills to live a double life while under close scrutiny will soon come in most handy Lady Cyrin. Within the month I plan on recalling you to Coruscant. Once there you shall henceforth serve directly under me and by my side. Be advised our long await end game approaches. Digression is our new watchword."

"I am honored." Darth Cyrin said pride surging through her veins and flooding her presence in the Force.

"You should be. Never before have, I offered an apprentice such a coveted position to directly serve as my right hand, in all matters. You had best not disappointment me." The hologram of Darth Sidious said.

"I shall not fail my master." Darth Cyrin said bowing her head in a show of respect and devoted to the elder Sith. "I am but a humble instrument of your will. I serve the Sith in all things."

"You'd best remember that." The hologram of Darth Sidious warned his yellow eyes shimmered menacingly from the deep shadows cast by his cowl. Sidious had long grown immune to the flattery of supplicants, no matter how talented their pleadings or seductive their promises were.

Detecting the hint of warning through the Force Darth Cyrin at once ceased her shameless flattery. "Yes master." She mumbled daring not to say anymore least she anger Sidious. A prospect she did not at all relish.

"I will contact you again with further instructions when the proper time is at hand. Meanwhile continue honing your skills. Until next we speak, farewell apprentice." The hologram of Darth Sidious said.

"Until next we speak, farewell master." Darth Cyrin said. Sidious' hologram then blinked out of existence leaving Cyrin with much to ponder.

Separatist Base on Utapau, evening

"Please General I beg if there is any decency left in you, release me and my infants." Padme Amidala pleaded with all her might from a position strapped to the wall of her makeshift holding cell. "We are not strategically important prisoners. We have little to no value, let us go."

"Ah but that is where you are mistaken my fair senator." General Grievous said. "My master is very interest in your offspring. He has great plans for them."

"Dooku wants my children, why?" Padme said with mounting dread.

"My ultimate master has never been Count Dooku." General Grievous said. "A fact for which you should give thanks, if Dooku were my actual master you and you're babes would have died back in orbit over Coruscant."

"I don't understand." Padme admitted crinkling her brow in concentration.

Grievous laughed a terrible, hollow mechanical sound a harsh parody of true laughter. "Our esteemed mutual acquaintance Count Dooku is no more. He was killed by your Jedi friend Obi-wan Kenobi on the _Invisible Hand_."

"If, if Count Dooku is dead than the war must also be drawing to a close." Padme reasoned.

"Hardly," General Grievous snorted.

"But with Dooku gone who is in overall command of the Separatist Forces? Surely not a political nonentity like Nute Gunray?" Padme reasoned. General Grievous snarled at the mention of his hated rival. Padme flinched in spite of being protected from the General's wrath by a force field.

"Foolish human have you heard nothing I've said?" General Grievous said continuing to snarl. "Dooku and I both served the same master. Who is very much alive."

"Who," Padme said curiosity overcoming her fear of the General.

"Darth Sidious the true Dark Lord of the Sith." General Grievous said proudly.

"Sidious," Padme said. The name itself seemed dark, vile, evil.

"Don't worry senator you'll be meeting Darth Sidious soon enough." General Grievous said with another nasty laugh. "You and you're infants are accompanying the Separatist Council to their new base of operations on Mustafar. My colleague Darth Cyrin will be waiting for you there. I wish I could join you regrettably my presence is required elsewhere. Take her away." Grievous deactivated the force field and stepped back as six BX series Commando Droids stepped into Padme's cell.

Opera House on Coruscant, evening

Anakin sat desponded between his good friends Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and his former padawan and current head of the Supreme Chancellor's special security detail Ahsoka Tano. Although he knew Obi-wan would be furious with him Anakin had to get out of that stuffy Temple, get some fresh air. The last twenty-four hours were a blur and the young Jedi knight was a boiling caldron of pent up emotions. If he didn't soon talk with someone he knew wouldn't judge him he'd explode.

The moment Anakin had arrived in response to Palpatine's invitation the older man had noted Anakin's distress. Palpatine had promptly dismissed his entire entourage, save Ahsoka, from the Chancellor's private box. A gesture for which Anakin was extremely grateful, the last thing Anakin needed right ow was the false sympathy of semi-strangers.

When the first intermission began Anakin was about to get up from his seat and leave. Opera, especially in its classical form, was not his type of entertainment. He should be out helping in the search for Padme and his twins not sitting her wasting valuable time Anakin thought ruefully. Out of the blue Palpatine glanced first at Ahsoka then at Anakin and spoke the following intriguing words, words that stopped Anakin dead in his tracks.

"Tell me my young companions. Have either of you ever heard the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?"

"No," Anakin said simply giving Palpatine a quick glance of his own.

"Can't say that I have, why do you ask sir?" Ahsoka respond her eyes remained focused ahead.

"I thought not." Palpatine said continuing his tale. "It isn't the type of story the Jedi would freely share within their ranks. It is a Sith legend as I understand. Darth Plagueis was a dark lord of the Sith so powerful and wise he could supposedly use the Force to make the Midi-chlorians create life." At this junction Palpatine gave Anakin a long look. "He had such a mastery of the Dark Side he could even keep the ones he cared about safe from all harm, including sickness, injury and even death. He could find those thought lost no matter where they were."

"Fascinating," Ahsoka said simultaneously looking at Palpatine and Anakin. "He must have been a true master of the Force. I've never heard of any Jedi healer achieving similar results."

"He, he could actually save those he loved from death and find them if they became lost?" Anakin said following a long moment of hesitation he looked at both his companions, his eyes searching Palpatine's face for answers.

"The Dark Side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some considered to be perverted, unnatural, or so I've been told." Palpatine said glancing at Anakin and Ahsoka.

"What became of Darth Plagueis?" Anakin asked eyes now firmly fixed on Palpatine.

"He became so powerful he feared only one thing, losing that power. Which eventually of course he did," Palpatine explained to his enthralled audience of two. "Unfortunately for Darth Plagueis he taught his apprentice everything he knew. Then his apprentice killed him while he slept when the old Sith became of no further use." Palpatine finished the last bit of his story a faraway look came into his eyes as he briefly stared straight ahead. The tone of his voice changed obtaining a hateful edge his every word became a biting dagger. "Ironic, he could save others from their untimely fates but not himself."

"Can these powers be learned?" Anakin inquired of Palpatine hoping against hope his deep desire was not evident in his voice.

Both Palpatine and Ahsoka turned to stare Anakin in his eyes, sending a momentary shiver down his spine. Palpatine then spoke slowly his voice restored to its natural friendly grandfather timber. "Not from a Jedi."

When Anakin returned to the Jedi Temple later that night he had much to consider. If he could harness the Dark Side of the Force as Darth Plagueis had perhaps he could locate and save his lost family. Feeling better than he had since being information of Padme and their twins' abduction he collapsed into his bunk getting his first decent sleep in several days.

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars - Fruits of Betrayal Episode Ten: ….Forever Will It Dominate Your Destiny?

By

Celgress

19 BBY

Jedi Temple on Coruscant two days after the Separatist Attack, morning

"There is no possible doubt. You are certain of this?" Plo Koon asked.

"Quite," Ahsoka said standing before the Jedi Council in her smart red security uniform with matching gloves and boots hands folded behind her back. "Republic Intelligence assets have located General Grievous. He's hiding on Utapau, along with the other Separatist Leaders."

"What of Dooku's Sith apprentice is there any news?" Luminara Unduli said. "Has she also been located?"

"Not yet," Ahsoka admitted a hint of disappointment in her voice. "We are confident she'll soon be found. Without Count Dooku the CIS is in shambles. They are directionless. They're end is only a matter of time."

"Not so sure am I." Yoda said shaking his head regretfully. "Great motion the future is in, much uncertainty there be. In turmoil the Force remains, proceed with utmost caution we all must."

"Thank you for the latest intelligence briefing Ahsoka." Obi-wan said with a warm smile. "You are dismissed."

With a curt bow Ahsoka turned on her heels and departed the council chamber. Unnoticed by Ahsoka, or anyone else present, Quinlan Vos watched the young Togruta leave with great interest. Something about Ahsoka's current state in the Force tickled tantalisingly at the back of his mind. It was something vaguely familiar, something elusively out of reach but what? Was Ahsoka practicing a form of Quey'tek so as to hide her true force signature? That is what it almost felt like. She couldn't be. The very notion was ridiculous, right?

Outside Ahsoka paused a strange sensation seemed to assault her mind. Was it merely her imagination playing tricks or had one of the Jedi council members sensed her presence in the Dark Side? She shook her head. No, it was impossible. The techniques she'd been taught by Sidious and Tyranus to mask her true nature were impenetrable. None could detect her, at least not without extensive knowledge of Quey'tek meditation. A style of meditation normal Jedi shunned due to its close association with Sith and Dark Jedi. Once more secure in her concealed nature Ahsoka smiled smugly before going on her way. Lord Sidious was awaiting her report and the last thing she wanted to do was anger her master by an unnecessary delay.

Office of the Supreme Chancellor, an hour later

"I thought they'd never leave." Darth Cyrin grumbled leaning against a wall. She made no effort to disguise her disgust at the long wait she'd endured while her master pretended to placate a gathering of sycophant senators and equally detestable lesser officials.

"Soon those parasites in the Senate will become nothing more than a rubber stamp Lady Cyrin." Darth Sidious said from behind his ornate desk where he was seated.

"I don't understand master why you are keeping them around at all." Cyrin said. "They are useless, arrogant and treacherous. They should be sweep away with the rest of the old rotten order."

"Ah rash youth," Sidious laughed. "Someday you'll appreciate what I have accomplished with the senators. Now that they have been properly tamed their institution will provide centuries of loyal service to our Order. The quickest is often the messiest way my apprentice. Patience is an invaluable skill amongst Sith as is flexibility. You'd be wise to lean and eventually master both."

"Yes master." Cyrin said her eyes downcast. "I meant no respect."

"Of course you didn't." Sidious said. "I was like you once. My master often had to remind me that excessive speed breeds recklessness. Fear not Lady Cyrin our wait is nearing an end. Soon we shall have our revenge and a millennium of hiding will end in glorious, absolute victory."

"Yes master, I understand." Cyrin said once more daring to meet Sidious intimidating gaze.

"I have been informed Obi-wan is being dispatched to confront our friend General Grievous on Utapau, as I planned. Congratulations my apprentice you have done well." Sidious said.

"Thank you master, I live to serve the Sith Order." Cyrin said with a quick bow.

"Yoda is also leaving Coruscant soon. Word has it he'll be assisting the Wookiees lift the Separatist siege of their home world Kashyyyk." Sidious said with a predatory grin. "All is unfolding as I have foreseen. The day is nearly ours. With the positive influences of both Kenobi and Yoda removed from his access Skywalker will surely soon join us on the Dark Side. Then we shall issue Order Sixty-Six and the Jedi will at long last be no more."

"I'm glad." Cyrin said. "I grow anxious to destroy those who so thoughtlessly betrayed me." Cyrin then hesitated for a moment as if considering a point before she again spoke. "Master do you think Grievous will be capable of terminating Obi-wan?"

"It matters not." Sidious said dismissively. "If Obi-wan somehow survives his encounter with the good general and then the clones rest assured, he'll wish he hadn't. He'll find the galaxy has become a much less friendly place for his kind." Sidious and Cyrin then both burst into maniacal laughter.

Meditation Room in the Jedi Temple, afternoon

Anakin sat crossed legged across from a placid looking cross legged Yoda. Fidgeting Anakin silently wished he could find peace drifting in the currents of the Force as easily as the diminutive Grand Master did. After some considerable time Yoda opened his eyes.

"Tell me of these visions you have Anakin?" Yoda said.

"There isn't much I can tell you don't already know master." Anakin said wishing he was anywhere else in the universe right now. "They are of pain, suffering and death. They haunt my dreams and more recently even torment me during my waking hours."

"Fear," Yoda said pointing a clawed finger at Anakin. "I sense great fear in you. Threaten to consume you it does. Tell me of your fears you must. Fear to lose your family you do, yet more I sense there is."

Anakin took a deep breath. Best tell Yoda the truth and get it out he thought. Lay all his cards on the table. Treat this situation like he would a game of Sabacc, be it an extremely high stakes game of Sabacc.

"I fear many things. I fear once this present crisis has passed I will no longer be allowed to remain a Jedi. Most of all I fear myself. What I might be capable of doing in my quest to save those I hold dear, my lost family." Anakin said. "I've felt the tug of the Dark Side master. It feels stronger than ever. It wants me to give in use its power, save them through it. I don't know how much longer I can resist its siren song." Anakin put his head down he ran his hands through his thick hair. Once more making eye contact with Yoda he went on. "I'm not the Jedi I should be. I never have been. I know that now."

"An easy path have you not." Yoda said thoughtfully. "A great burden of history is your fate. When return from Kashyyyk I do if not found the Senator and her twins Obi-wan has go with you I will. Search together we shall."

"You'd do that master?" Anakin said shocked by Yoda's words.

"Promise I do." Yoda said. "In meantime meditate on these matters twice daily you must. Concerned for you I am Skywalker. In grave danger we all are, but you face special peril I sense. Grounded firmly in the light you must remain, or all is lost."

"I will do as you advise master." Anakin said.

"Go I must." Yoda said hopping off his small seat. "Walk with me will you?"

"Of course master." Anakin said following Yoda out of the chamber.

Anakin felt better than he had in days, lighter of step somehow. It was a great feeling. He only hoped it would last and see him through what trials lay ahead, no matter how terrible they may prove.

Utapau, night

General Grievous paced back and forth hands clasped behind his back in front of a circular conference table seated around which were the troubled, frightened and irritated members of the Separatist Council. "I suspect it won't be long before the armies of the Republic track us here to Utapau. Which is why it has been decided you should travel to the Mustafar System in the Outer Rim, it is a volcanic planet you'll be safe there."

At Grievous' proclamation Nute Gunray who experiencing an uncharacteristic surge of bravery leapt to his feet. "Safe, I doubt it. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine managed to escape from your grasp General. Without Count Dooku I have serious doubts about the ability of you and that Sithling Cyrin to protect us."

"Be thankful Viceroy you have not found yourself in either of our grasps." General Grievous snarled. "Furthermore I'd strongly suggest you do not antagonize Lady Cyrin in a similar fashion when she meets with you on Mustafar. She is not nearly as forgiving of stupidity as am I. Go your transport awaits, I grow tired of your endless prattle." Grievous waved the council members off. He had more important matters which required his undivided attention, namely Kenobi's impending death by his blades.

Streets of Coruscant Upper Level, dusk

"Hello Ahsoka how are things?" Quinlan Vos said a broad smile on his face. He fell in besides the head of Palpatine's personal security detail while she talked with a group of six red guards. Quinlan slung his left arm around Ahsoka's shoulders eliciting a scowl from the young officer.

Shrugging off Quinlan's arm Ahsoka said with in a cranky fashion. "What do you want? I'm very busy. Maybe you should come back later. I have no free time tonight."

"I think you should make time." Quinlan Vos said his goofy grin having never left his face. "In fact I would suggest it is in your best interest to do so."

"Why," Ahsoka said her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Dismiss your friends and we'll chat." Quinlan Vos whispered leaning in close his expression having turned serious. "Trust me you don't want them hearing what I have to say."

"I'll be back in five." Ahsoka said to the guards who all nodded their understanding. She then followed Quinlan to a more private area. "Happy," Ahsoka huffed.

"Somewhat," Quinlan Vos said.

"What do you want, out with it." Ahsoka snapped.

"I know the truth." Quinlan Vos said not beating around the bush.

"What truth," Ahsoka said her voice calm.

"You've used the Dark Side and you're probably using it now." Quinlan Vos accused.

"Don't be absurd," Ahsoka said laughing.

Quinlan Vos was momentarily taken aback by Ahsoka's actions. He hadn't expected this sort of reaction. Rather he'd assumed Ahsoka would have been angry rather than mildly amused at his allegations. In fact he'd counted on her rage to definitively prove his point, because he still wasn't completely sure Ahsoka had fallen. It would seem he'd have to retool his strategy. Thinking on the fly he said in an overly friendly manner.

"You're right, guess I got a tad carried away huh Ahsoka?"

"You did, although I'm curious." Ahsoka said her voice even her expression unreadable. "What made you suspect I was in touch with the Dark Side?"

"Forgot it Ahsoka, I was wrong." Quinlan Vos said brushing off her question. "I should leave stop distracting you. Beside I'm sure I'll find something else to occupy my time. The work of a Jedi is never done."

"Wait, answer my question before you go. I must know the answer." Ahsoka said to the retreating Jedi.

"It isn't that important, trust me." Quinlan Vos said over his shoulder.

"It is to me." Ahsoka contended not being dissuaded. "Please tell me."

"Oh very well," Quinlan Vos said feigning annoyance. He turned back around to face Ahsoka. "I fell to the Dark Side. It isn't a secret." Ahsoka nodded urging him to continue. "See once you've touched the darkness you never truly forget its feel. It has a certain texture which causes a sort of yarning that never goes away, it fades but never disappears. Stupid me I mistakenly thought this morning I sensed such a taint coming from you, silly huh?"

"Silly indeed," Ahsoka said although for an instant her body seemed to stiffen involuntarily.

"See you around Ahsoka." Quinlan Vos said heading off he waved goodbye.

Once he was out of sight a murderous look overcame Ahsoka's features. Her eyes flashed a sickly yellow. Barely constrained rage surged within her being. Damn Quinlan Vos somehow he knew. Her master would have to be told of this development at once. Briefly she wondered why Sidious hadn't sensed such an important matter was afoot. Could the old man be slipping, losing his legendary touch? Whatever the case might be this latest Jedi pest must be dealt with before he could compromised their designs. The Grand Plan faced an unexpected peril. One, if need be, she vowed to personally crushed and ground into dust beneath her heel.

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars - Fruits of Betrayal Episode Eleven: Dueling the General

By

Celgress

19 BBY

Office of the Supreme Chancellor on Coruscant, evening

"Leave us," Palpatine said as he dismissed the six Red Guards who currently occupied the office sensing through the Force his apprentice's distressed state. "I sense great unease in you. What's troubles you Lady Cyrin?" He said once they were alone.

"Quinlan Vos, that's who troubles me." Darth Cyrin said with her words tinged with a mixture deep disgust and shimmering resentment.

"What about him?" Darth Sidious said from behind his ornate desk where he sat calmly hands folded across his lap.

"Somehow he knows I've used the Dark Side, possibly that I'm still using the Dark Side." Cyrin said scowling.

"Impossible," Darth Sidious said dismissively waving a hand at his young apprentice.

"He told me so not half an hour ago." Cyrin countered. "He knows. Question is, what are we going to about it?"

"At present, nothing," Sidious said bluntly.

"We must take action." Cyrin said in disbelief at her master's flippant attitude. "Vos' suspicions jeopardize everything we've worked for. If he proves my connection to the Dark Side it won't be long before the Jedi Council figures out whom my master is, Darth Sidious." She added the last bit to further emphasis her point.

"They'll be long dead before it ever comes to such. Once Order Sixty-Six is given the clones will wipe them out along with the rest of their long obsolete order."" Sidious said his words had an air of perfect certainty. "Our end game rapidly approaches. Soon oh so very soon the galaxy shall be ours."

"I wish I shared your confidence master." Cyrin said crossing her arms over her chest and pouting like a naughty child.

Sidious couldn't help but laugh at his apprentice's juvenile actions. "In good time you will see things will the same clarity I do. Until then prepare I sense a crucial moment is nearly upon on us. By tomorrow night our destiny is decided, for good or ill, the time of endings and new beginnings will soon be here my apprentice. We must remain vigilant crucial events lay around, events whose ramifications shall echoe down through ages yet to come."

"What of Quinlan Vos?" Cyrin asked she remained troubled by her earlier encounter with the newly promoted Jedi Master.

"Quinlan Vos is but a speck of dust before the oncoming maelstrom of the Dark Side." Sidious declared. "He is of no concern. He cannot impede our plans, it is far too late. Do not waste your time thinking about him Lady Cyrin."

"I hope you are correct master about Vos." Cyrin grumbled in resignation.

"I assure you I am." Sidious said. "Worry not I have everything firmly in hand."

For the first time since officially accepting her apprentice and fully embracing the Dark Side Cyrin doubted her master's abilities of precognition. She couldn't understand why he had failed to perceive Vos as a threat until she'd mentioned it. What was happening? Had she grown paranoid or was the old man slipping? She didn't know what to believe anymore. She only hoped Sidious was correct and everything would work out in the end.

One of many Massive Sinkholes on Utapau, afternoon

"Kenobi, what a pleasant surprise," General Grievous said eyeing his Jedi adversary with something approaching contempt. He and the Jedi slime stood alone in a large hanger bay craved into the rock wall of the sinkhole.

"Where are Separatist Leaders?" Obi-wan Kenobi asked drawing and igniting his blue bladed lightsaber in a single elegant motion. Tracing Grievous here had proven laughably easy for Republic intelligence, too easy in fact. Obi-wan hoped he hadn't walked into a trap of some sort, it wouldn't be the first time he had done so over the course of the war.

Obi-wan assumed the standard opening stance of Soresu, his preferred form of saber combat. Obi-wan knew his unique mastery of the all-defensive form was likely why he'd be chosen by the Council to confront Grievous. He silently prayed to the Force it would be enough.

"Gone," Grievous said with a nasty chuckle hands clasped behind his clocked back.

Grievous computer added yellow eyes regarded his foe with what appeared to the uneducated observer as nothing more that mild curiosity. Obi-wan however knew better. Grievous was toying with him. Stalking him slowly, methodically like a cat would a mouse. It was apparent the General was waiting, but for what?

Obi-wan blinked a few drops of sweat from his eyes. Clearing his vision he said with authority. "Where have they fled? Tell me and I may go easy on you." He added with a lopsided grin.

Grievous unclasped his hands and deftly unclipped his grey cape form his body tossing it aside. It fluttered away on the little breeze which had started up shortly before Obi-wan and Grievous had faced off. Two lightsaber hilts were in his forward facing hands.

"Tell me Jedi it is said your kind welcomes death? Is there any truth to this rumor, or are Jedi unnerved by the prospect of his or her own demise in battle or otherwise?" Grievous said. He ignited his right blade, which lite a pale green shaft of light, and then his left blade, which lite up a vibrant golden shaft.

"We do not fear death, nor do we seek it out." Obi-wan answered keeping a close eye on Grievous' every movement, no matter how slight or inconsequential they may appear. "We believe those who die join the Force, become one with it. We do not mourn them. Rather we celebrate their lives and honor their sacrifice. We rejoice that they have earned a place in the Force for all eternity."

"Interesting," Grievous said slowly circling Obi-wan's position. "I under my masters among the Sith hold a different view regarding death. They wish to avoid it or even bypass it by any means necessary. I much prefer their philosophy to that of the Jedi."

"Sith only hold such views out of ignorance because they fear death, as the fear loss of power in general." Obi-wan said. "It is a sign of their weakness, not of their strength as they would lead others to believe."

"I disagree." Grievous said inching closer. "Lord Sidious has promised me resurrection should I be struck down today. Has your Jedi Order done the same?"

Temporarily taken aback by Grievous' claim Obi-wan almost didn't parry the incoming stabbing strikes in time. With great effort he deflected first the golden blade followed by its pale green counterpart. Grievous' upper began body rotated around like a top on the axis of his waist. The horizontally whirling blades nearly sliced Obi-wan in half several times as his rapidly rotating adversary literally chased him around the hanger. Obi-wan blocked a fifth and sixth strike only to be booted hard in his midsection by one if Grievous' durasteel legs.

Obi-wan felt rather than heard a quick secession of sickening crack-snaps as several ribs broke. Obi-wan flew through the air landing in a heap on the opposite side of the huge chamber. He'd been knocked roughly six hundred feet away by the General's powerful blow. Rolling onto his stomach Obi-wan sucked in a couple deep and painful breathes before he got up from his hands and knees with great effort. Distantly a rhythmic dull clanking sound could be heard, which grew more distinct as time wore on. It took Obi-wan only a short time to realize what it was. Grievous was bounding towards him at a terribly high speed. Obi-wan barely rolled out of the way in time to avoid fresh contact with one of Grievous' legs.

Somehow back on his feet Obi-wan summoned his lost lightsaber back to his right hand and activated it once more. Pain spiked through his battered and bruised body such as he had seldom felt before. The only frame of reference he had for this kind of all-consuming agony was when Ventress had tortured him with that blasted Sith mask, back at the start of the war. Shaking away the disconcerting thoughts he was now determined to continue this dual and to win it no matter the cost.

"I believe it is my move General." Obi-wan slurred wobbling on his feet, his vision periodically blurring. If not for help from the Force he'd have been out on his feet.

"Go ahead," Grievous said in unexpectedly gracious fashion before adding in a taunting manner "Show me what you've got, that is if you have anything left after the thorough trouncing you've received at my hands Kenobi." The monstrous cyborg then added as if it were a second thought. "I think I'll go after your pet Skywalker once I add your lightsaber to my collection. Wait I can't."

"Anakin will destroy you General no matter what happens here today." Obi-wan slurred with confidence.

"No that isn't the reason the so called 'Hero without Fear' is off limits to me." Grievous laughed. "He's Lord Sidious' future plaything."

"What do you mean?" Obi-wan slurred a shiver running down his spine.

"Lord Sidious will soon turn Skywalker to the Dark Side and there will be nothing you can do to stop it, because you'll be dead Kenobi." Grievous said taking great glee in his pronouncement.

"Anakin no, no, no I won't allow it!" Obi-wan said rage boiling in his veins like molten lava. "I'll kill you and your filthy Sith masters before I'll let any of you touch a single hair on his head!"

With energy reserves in the Force he didn't know he possessed Obi-wan fought through what had been, until mere seconds ago, debilitating pain. Obi-wan unleashed an intense flurry of Ataru maneuvers that would have put Grandmaster Yoda on his best day to shame. Totally unprepared for his opponent's latest unexpected strategy Grievous rapidly lost ground. Soon Grievous was forced to split his arms so he could utilize four blades simultaneously instead of two. It was either that or be bested by Obi-wan in short order. However in spite of his superior number of lightsabers Grievous was only stalemating Obi-wan. Try as he might Grievous couldn't regain the lost advantage over his badly injured foe.

Snarling like a cornered animal when Obi-wan amputated Grievous' upper left hand the General lashed out with great violence. Grievous punched Obi-wan squarely in the latter's jaw, which snapped in two under the pressure, with his lower right hand, which Obi-wan then reflexively served with his own weapon. Reduced to two lightsabers and facing a seemingly super human duelist, who somehow remained upright following their latest exchange, Grievous did what he did best he beat a hasty retreat from the scene.

"I have more pressing matters which demand my attention Jedi scum. I'll allow my droids to pick your bones Kenobi." Grievous roared before scurrying off on what was left of his four limbs.

Unable to stand any longer Obi-wan collapsed onto the chamber floor with a thud. Last thing he remembered hearing was the shouts of approaching clone troopers. Blissful blackness then sized him.

General Grievous' Personal Shuttle in Hyperspace

It took two hours of travel via the secret hyperspace routes before Darth Sidious answered the General's holo call. "What is it General? I am an exceedingly busy being. I do not have the time or inclination to constantly hold your hand during every assignment." The small hooded hologram of Sidious hissed after materializing in front of Grievous' medical bed where his personal droid doctor, the master of back bedside manner EV-A4-D, worked away repairing the damage Obi-wan had inflicted.

"My sincerest apologises Lord Sidious." Grievous said from his strapped down position. "I regret to inform you that Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi yet lives."

"I see." Sidious said. "I am most displeased by this news General."

"I am sorry Lord Sidious. I promise to do better next time." Grievous said.

"That you will, or suffer my wrath." Sidious said then paused as if considering some point of contention. After a long while he resumed his speech. "General Grievous you have proven yourself of great use to my cause. I think I may have found the perfect position for you to fill in the new order I and Lady Cyrin are about to establish. Report to Coruscant at once, where I shall supply you with further details"

"Coruscant," Grievous said in disbelief.

"All will be made clear once we again meet there." Sidious said. "Farewell General, I hope to see you soon." Sidious' hologram blinked out of existence leaving behind a very confused Grievous.

Office of the Supreme Chancellor on Coruscant, night

Darth Sidious deactivated his clandestine holo emitter and threw back his cowl. While both Grievous and Obi-wan surviving what should have been their mutually destructive encounter on Utapau was unforeseen, it did have a silver lining. Sidious had little doubt Jedi would manage to survive the execution of Order Sixty-Six. As a result an Inquisition of sorts would have to be setup tasked with tracking down those renegade Jedi and anyone force sensitives they might foolishly attempt to train against the Sith Order and Empire. His own time along with that of his apprentices, assuming he could still turn Anakin in time, would be far too valuable to be wasted on chasing ragtag Jedi knights &amp; padawans across the galaxy. General Grievous on the other hand, with his superior dueling skills and burning hatred of all things Jedi, would be perfectly suited to the task of not only hunting down the rabble but also imparting the basics of Jedi hunting on others who had the Force and who didn't. The best part being because of his total lack of Force aptitude and the chips implanted in his scarred brain Grievous would never possess the skills nor have the motivated to betray Sidious and his direct students, in particularly if they kept him happy. Yes Grievous would make the perfect Grand Inquisitor the Supreme Dark Lord thought as he leaned back in his comfortable chair. Sidious loved when things fell neatly into place.

Mustafar, morning

The Separatist Council sat clustered around an long oval table. In the center of which stood a miniature flickering blue hologram of the hooded Darth Sidious, to his right side and slightly behind stood a similar hologram of his hooded &amp; masked apprentice Darth Cyrin. Nute Gunray, Archduke Poggle the Lesser, Wat Tambor of the Techno Union, Banking Clan Chairman San Hill and the others groveled shamelessly before the pair of powerful Dark Siders. Sidious found their sycophantic devotion amusing if annoying at times Cyrin simply viewed them as revolting bottom feeding parasites. Weak willed beings who didn't deserve their ill-gotten gain and the power in granted them. She couldn't wait until they were gone.

"We have done everything you've asked Lord Sidious." Nute Gunray said. "When can we expect our rewards, as you promised us?" Gunray's words brought a chorus of agreement from the others. They wanted the rewards Sidious had long ago promised for their pledges of cooperation.

"Soon Viceroy the war shall end," Sidious said in a soft, soothing tone of voice. "Expect my apprentice Darth Cyrin to arrive within the next standard solar day. She'll may sure you get what you deserve." Cyrin nodded at mention of her name and took a step forward to stand directly at Sidious' right hand, but said not a word.

"We look forward to meeting Lady Cyrin again in person." Nute Gunray said.

"I'm sure, and I you." Cyrin said her voice carried not a hint of malice she felt towards the bottm feeders in fact it sounded rather friendly. "Prepare the two smaller packages for travel." Cyrin continued. "I'll be taking them with me when I leave Mustafar."

"Understood, we guarantee the preparations will be made." Nute Gunray said. He then hesitated before adding. "What of the largest of the three packages Lady Cyrin?"

"Don't worry Viceroy I'll tie up that loose end upon my arrival." Cyrin said her voice turning cold.

"Good all is settled, farewell my friends," Sidious said an instant before the holograms winked away leaving the bickering horde (they were soon fighting who had done the most for the Sith over the years and thus deserved the biggest reward) once more to its own devices.

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars - Fruits of Betrayal Episode Twelve: The Wheel of Destiny Turns

By

Celgress

19 BBY

Jedi Temple on Coruscant, night

"I can't believe we are seriously considering this." Jedi Master Luminara Unduli said shaking her hooded head. She and her fellow remaining Council Members on planet had convened a rare emergency late night session in light of blockbuster allegations made by freshly minted Jedi Master Quinlan Vos.

"A dark place we find ourselves in. I wish we could consult with Grand Master Yoda on Kashyyyk, or Master Kenobi on Utapau before we make a choice." Acting head of the Jedi Council Plo Koon said thoughtfully.

"There isn't time." Quinlan Vos pointed out quickly. "You've all heard the recording from the nano- transmitter I planted on Ahsoka or should I say Darth Cyrin. What she and her master Darth Sidious are planning is clear. Unless we move quickly it will be too late."

"What can we do though?" Aayla Secura asked her voice full of apprehension. "Should we arrest the Supreme Chancellor and his chief of Security?"

"No," Plo Koon answered discarding that option immediately. "If we are perceived as overstepping our authority the Sith will no doubt use such an action against us to rally unprecedented anti-Jedi sentiment. We must proceed with great caution. We need hard evidence before we move against them."

"What the recording isn't incriminating enough?" Quinlan Vos said incredulously.

"With all due respect Master Vos," Plo Koon said choosing his words carefully. "An illicit audio recording of questionable quality will in no way pass political muster with the Senator, the clone troopers or the masses for that matter."

"What than do you suggest with do Master Koon?" Quinlan Vos grumbled seeing there was no point in resisting he collapsed back into his seat in defeat. He then added with a grumble. "We have to do something."

"And we shall," Plo Koon said. "However what form our actions take must be planned out advance in minute detail. We cannot chance any mistakes to do so given the present circumstances would be to court disaster."

"What of Anakin?" Luminara Unduli at last asked bringing up the bantha in the room. "Should we tell him of Ahsoka's and Palpatine's treachery? He must know if for no other reason than that to safeguard himself from their future machinations."

"I disagree." Plo Koon said shaking his head. "Under no circumstances should Knight Skywalker be told the true identities of the Sith Lord and his remaining apprentice. Knight Skywalker's emotional state remains extremely fragile I sense his fate is precariously balanced between light and dark. The slightest nudge in one direction or the other direction could prove decisive."

"We're to just sit back and do nothing?" Quinlan Vos said. He then chuckled mirthlessly adding a verbal barb barely under his breath. "Why am I not surprised."

Ignoring Vos' comment Plo Koon adjourned the meeting but not before issuing his final instructions. "Be vigilant my colleagues the Dark Side clouds all. Soon I fear all our fates will be decided, for good or ill. We will reconvene here tomorrow at 08:00 hours and decide our best course of action." Quinlan Vos grinned but said nothing." Until then may the Force be with you."

Jedi Temple on Coruscant the next day, 11:07 hours

After a marathon session, which included far livelier debate than had been seen in centuries, the Jedi Council had finally unanimously decided on a course of action to combat the Sith threat, and hopefully destroy it once &amp; for all. Reaching consensus had proven far more difficult than most members had imagined. Ultimately Grand Master Yoda's vote along with the bandaged and battered Obi-wan's, both appearing via hologram from their respective fields of combat, had swayed everyone into a reluctant agreement.

"By tonight done things must be. Wait longer we cannot." Yoda's flickering life sized hologram intoned solemnly. "Jocasta Nu know what is expected of your person do you?"

"I do Grand Master Yoda. Rest assured my follow Jedi it shall be done with all due hast." The elderly human Jedi librarian said. She was part of a substantial group pf non-council member Jedi who crowded the Council Chamber to capacity.

"Good," Yoda's hologram said pleased by Jocasta Nu's response. "Huyang my oldest companion a special place in our plans occupy do you." Yoda continued as Jocasta Nu stepped aside allowing the ancient droid to take her place. "Safeguard own future your duty is. Up to this vital task are you?"

"Yes I am Grandmaster Yoda. The Order can count on me." Huyang said.

"Once more I must ask what of Anakin? I do not feel good about freezing him out." Obi-wan's hologram said. His forehead was bandaged tightly including his right eye, which was swollen shut.

"Include Skywalker in our plans given the circumstances we cannot." Yoda's hologram said sadly. "Foolish our actions would be if we did. Tainted by darkness the Chosen One has become. Trust him with our secrets at this time we must not. Sense this through the Force I do. No other way there is."

"Granted, perhaps if I could talk with Anakin make him see the importance of…" Obi-wan's hologram reasoned only to be cut off by Plo Koon.

"It has been decided, there will be no further debate." Plo Koon said raising his right hand to indicate silence.

"Dismissed this meeting is. Go in peace my fellow Jedi and may the Force be with us all. For need its guidance we do now more than ever." Yoda's hologram said.

Office of the Supreme Chancellor, afternoon

"Ah Anakin how good to see you again and so soon," Palpatine said from behind his desk dismissing his personal guards save Anakin with a gesture. Once the trio was alone he continued. "Do you bring news from the Jedi my boy?"

"I'm here on a personal matter not official business, that doesn't involve the Council." Anakin said fidgeting.

"Oh really, do tell," Palpatine said. Ahsoka who remained silent stood off to his right.

"Darth Plagueis the wise where can I learn more about him and his mastery of the Midi-chlorians?" Anakin asked nervously.

"Why do you assume I know?" Palpatine inquired playing his cards close to his vest.

"Somehow I sense you do sir, through the Force." Anakin said his eyes darting between his former padawan and his oldest friend. "I can't explain it. I only know I've been drawn here by the Force. It is screaming you hold the keys to my future, to that of my family."

Palpatine got up from his seat and slowly circled Anakin. Ahsoka followed close behind. When both stood directly behind Anakin who turned around to face them Palpatine again spoke.

"The Jedi do not trust you Anakin, as they didn't trust Ahsoka. They fear your power, that you could become free of their hold."

"What are you talking about?" Anakin asked taken aback by Palpatine's comments.

"He's telling the truth Anakin." Ahsoka said speaking for the first time. "The Council uses Jedi like tools. Then when we are blunted they discard us in favor of something new and shiny."

"You must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you." Palpatine said his voice soothing. "Permit me to teach you the true ways of the Force, like I did Ahsoka."

"There is much more to the Force than the Council taught us." Ahsoka said excitedly. "Beholding its true depth is beyond amazing. It's as if one lost their sight then had it restored years later, everything seen through new eyes."

"Wait Chancellor Palpatine how do you know the ways of the Force?" Anakin asked alarm bells going off in his head.

"My mentor taught me everything about the Force, even the nature of the Dark Side including its all but unlimited powers." Palpatine answered his voice growing low.

Anakin flinched. No, this couldn't be he thought glancing at Palpatine then Ahsoka. Their eyes had turned a sickly yellow. Two of his closest friends were Sith? He stumbled back a step as if being struck by an invisible hand.

"Get away from me!" Anakin ordered. His artificial right hand instinctively flew to the belt mounted hilt of his lightsaber. Neither Palpatine nor Ahsoka budged an inch. "This is your final warning." Anakin grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it. He held the shimmering blade in a two handed grip.

"Kill us then." Ahsoka taunted. "Strike us down Hero without Fear. Kill the girl whose only crime is loving you like a big brother. Kill the man who loves you like a son."

"Yes, Anakin strike us down." Palpatine said. "Then slink back to the Jedi. Lick the boots of those who will never truly accept you little own care about you."

"I, I, I'm confused." Anakin said dropping his lightsaber. He clutched his head in both hands stumbling back until he leaned against Palpatine's desk for much needed support. "I don't know what to do." He whined.

"Trust your feelings." Palpatine said.

"Where are Padme and my children?" Anakin roared looking Palpatine square in the eyes. His demeanor had changed shockingly fast at the thought of his abduction wife and new born children. "I know you have them, don't bother denying it."

"They are safe." Palpatine said.

"Why did you take them from me? I thought you cared about me!?" Anakin demanded his voice and stare icy.

"Merely to safeguard them," Palpatine said.

"From whom were you protecting them, from me? I'm their father, they are my children. I have every right to see them." Anakin said.

"We are protecting them from the Jedi." Palpatine said calmly. "If they had learned of your children's parentage they would have taken the children away, trained them to be Jedi. You would never have seen your children again. Search your feelings you know it to be true."

"Join us and I'll take you to them at once." Ahsoka said temptingly.

"I, I can't betray the Republic. Padme and Obi-wan would never forgive me." Anakin said. "I've got to go." Anakin bolted from the room. He retrieved his lightsaber hilt, which had fallen from his hands earlier, via the Force as an afterthought.

"That went well," Ahsoka said sarcastically.

"He'll be back, sooner than you think my young apprentice. We offer your former master the one thing he has always craved. The one thing the Jedi never can give him." Palpatine said with eerie certainty as he turned to face Ahsoka.

"Which is," Ahsoka asked curiously.

"Acceptance," Palpatine said.

"But with strings attached," Ahsoka said smirking.

"My dear Cyrin you must know by now nothing in life is free, everything has a price. The only question one should ask is, am I willing to pay." Palpatine said with a grin of his own.

Jedi Temple several hours later, dusk

Anakin Skywalker had spent the remainder of that fateful day wondering the mid and lower levels of Coruscant in a daze. He felt like a lost soul with no agency of his own carried unwillingly by the ebb and flow of the life currents around him. At first he couldn't understand how his existence had become such a mess. How he hadn't known two of the closest beings he had had to family were Sith? How had he failed so utterly in his duty as a Jedi Knight, defender of the Republic? Ahsoka dear little Snips his own padawan had left the Order and then apparently fallen to the Dark Side. He should have seen it coming. He should have stopped her fall, somehow. And what of Palpatine had the Chancellor always been a Sith? Had the kindly old politician basically played Anakin his entire adult life and longer? Did Palpatine exist at all or was he simply a façade created and worn by Darth Sidious to avoid detection by his enemies? Was the girl he had known as Ahsoka now nothing more than a similar mask for the budding Darth Cyrin? If so were the relationships he'd shared with Palpatine and Ahsoka real or were they just illusions? Did the Sith actually care about him and his wellbeing? Worse yet what if they did? Were Sith capable of kindness? Could Sith love?

All these thought swirled through Anakin's tormented mind when he stumbled into the Jedi Temple. Other than the ever present stoic temple guards who greeted him with a simple barely perceptible nod of recognition the hallways of the massive structure were unnervingly quiet. How odd Anakin thought noting how dead the place seemed. Not dwelling on the Temple's unusual state he made his way to the quarters he had once shared with Obi-wan and then Ahsoka. He flopped down on his bed and stubbornly awaited sleep, it did not come. After tossing and turning for a considerable time Anakin got up and left his room. He knew he'd never sleep unless he confronted his demons head on and dealt with them one way or another. And those demons had names Darth Sidious and Darth Cyrin.

Office of the Supreme Chancellor, early evening

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine sat behind his. His plush chair turned towards his office window which provided a panoramic view of the darkening city planet below. By his left side stood General Grievous who had arrived half a standard hour ago, to his right side stood Ahsoka now clad in the black hooded robe typical of a Sith. Unlike Palpatine his two companions watched the door of the office with keen interest. The trio remained in silence waiting. They didn't have to wait long before Plo Koon followed closely by Quinlan Vos, Aayla Secura and Luminara Unduli their lightsabers drawn and at the ready stormed into Palpatine's office.

"Master Koon to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" Palpatine said turning around in his seat to face his would be Jedi adversaries.

Plo Koon wasted no time. "In the name of the Galactic Republic and the power vested in me by the Jedi Council I hereby place you and your cohorts under arrest. Come quietly and you won't be harmed."

Palpatine laughed he was soon joined by Cyrin and Grievous. "Poor Jedi fool."

"The Senate will decide your fate." Luminara Unduli said.

"Based upon what charges?" Cyrin challenged. "Being Sith and Jedi hunters, please. Such activities are hardly illegal."

"Besides I am the Senate." Palpatine said his voice growing harsher with each word.

"Maybe so, but we'll take our chances." Quinlan Vos said.

"It is treason than," Palpatine said getting up from his seat and pulling via the Force a hidden lightsaber hilt free from the right shelve of his ornate robes which he immediately activated revealing its crimson blade. Next to him Cyrin drew her own red bladed lightsaber and repeated her master's actions while Grievous activated two of his stolen lightsabers: one blue the other green.

With a bone jarring force scream Darth Sidious cleared the desk with a spiraling leap. He landed besides Master Unduli who he dispatched by bisecting her body below the rib cage. He then turned his attention to Master Koon who found himself hard pressed to keep up with Sidious' deceptively precise blade work and blindingly fast footwork.

Meanwhile Aayla Secura had engaged Darth Cyrin while Quinlan Vos took on General Grievous. With considerable difficulty both determined Jedi masters held their own against the formidable dark siders. This was in spite of the superior blade work of their ferocious opponents.

"Give up and I'll grant you an honorable death, continue to resist and I shall use your skull as a decoration." Grievous snarled locking blades with Quinlan Vos' latest atypical purple lightsaber.

"Funny, I was considering asking you the exact same proposition." Quinlan Vos grunted breaking the saber locking and kicking Grievous back a step. "What say you ugly? Do we have a deal?" Vos grinned at the mechanical monster.

Grievous bellowed in rage hurling himself at the roguish Jedi as he bisected each of his arms into two. Four blades two blue, one yellow and one green now were brought to bear with tremendous force against Vos. "Die Jedi scum!" Grievous screeched. With the additional blades Vos quickly lost ground against his cyborg foe.

"Your boyfriend will be dead soon." Cyrin teased as her twirling red blade probed Secura's blue bladed wall of defense searching for an opening.

"Shut up traitor." Secura said temporarily letting her anger get the best of her good sense allowing Cyrin to push her back several steps.

"Traitor ha," Cyrin said mercilessly pressing her advantage. "The Jedi Order betrayed me first, remember Secura? I simply returned the favor."

Having grown weary and mildly frustrated by his inability to quickly deal with Plo Koon Sidious decided it was high time to change tactics. From his free left hand waves of blinding lightning flew off his fingertips directed at Koon's antiox breath mask. Reflexively Koon dropped his blue lightsaber and attempted to intercept the incoming electrical discharge with his hands. While he proved able to catch and redirect away harmlessly over half of Sidious lightning enough got through to cripple his vital cybernetics. Wheezing uncontrollably Koon collapsed to one knee.

Sidious deactivated and put away his lightsaber. He cackled approaching his prey with an evil glint in his burning yellow eyes. Sidious reared back in preparation. He was about to finish Koon with a second far more potent, two handed volley of force lightning when the unexpected occurred the mortally wounded Koon beat Sidious to the punch by retaliating with a powerful though short lived surge of his own lightning which painfully tore into Sidious' form paralyzing him for several long moments during which his robes burned slightly and his face seemed to slowly melt. The other combatants ceased their dueling entranced as they were by the spectacle unfolding before their startled eyes.

It was at this moment Anakin Skywalker entered the fray. Spotting him Sidious slipped into a grand performance. "Anakin thank the Force you came." He said in his kindly Palpatine voice as he wobbled on his feet. His robes smoking from Koon's unforeseen counter attack. "See I warned you the Jedi are taking over. Come join me and Ashoka on the Dark Side, bring peace to the galaxy. It isn't too late son."

"Anakin, don't, listen, to,, him." Plo Koon managed to croak out through his damaged mask. "He's caused, all, this, to happen. Look, General Grievous, even, fights by, his side. Remember, why, you became a Jedi… Remember your training, let, it, guide, you…"

Anakin gave the fallen Plo Koon who by this point lay prone on the floor a pitiful look. Next he gave Grievous then Cyrin and finally Sidious three hard glares. An eternity seemed to pass no one dared move nor make a sound. Without a word Anakin suddenly drew and ignited his lightsaber gripping it tightly in his robotic hand. An expression of grim determination etched on his face in the harsh reflected glow of his azure blade.

Sensing Anakin had made his choice Cyrin screamed in frustration. She reached out with the force and found the weakened form of Master Plo Koon. A flip of her right wrist later the being who had discovered her especially strong talent in the Force and brought her to the Jedi Temple lay dead. His neck snapped in half.

"Good riddance interfering Jedi filth." Cyrin said gleefully.

All hell broke loose. Anakin attacked Cyrin without restraint. Secura and Vos followed suit targeting Grievous and Sidious respectively. Cyrin was backed against the broad window which was soon shattered by a random hit from Anakin's lightsaber intended to separate Cyrin's head from her shoulders. From that point forward Cyrin and Anakin dueled dangerously close to the gaping abyss. Just when it appeared that Anakin had gotten the better of her and Cyrin was about to topple out of the window to her doom Grievous intervened after kicking Secura aside he turned his whirling furry on Anakin blocking the Jedi Knight's righteous path of vengeance. Anakin parried three of Grievous' four blades however the fourth, the yellow blade, slipped under his guard cutting deeply into Anakin's left side. Anakin yelled in pain then keeled over.

"Grab Anakin," Quinlan Vos instructed Secura who dodging renewed strikes from Grievous and a freshly emboldened Cyrin complied.

"Thinking of running, are we?" Sidious said chuckling as his red blade hammering away at Vos' lavender one.

"I'm not going anywhere, you on the other hand." Quinlan Vos said a spilt second before deactivating his blade and near simultaneously releasing a virtual wall of force energy that flung a momentarily confused Sidious and his two equally ill prepared accomplices clear out of the office through the already damaged window. Along with the bodies of the unfortunate Luminara Unduli &amp; Plo Koon, Anakin's dropped lightsaber and anything else that wasn't bolted down.

"How did you do that?" Aayla Secura asked standing by Vos' side a moment later. Vos knelt panting on both knees. An ear splitting alarm sounded throughout the complex.

"Plenty of practice," Quinlan Vos said cryptically between breaths.

"Are they dead?" Aayla Secura said in wonder beholding the devastation that was once Palpatine's office.

"Maybe, hopefully, but I doubt it. We couldn't be that lucky." Quinlan Vos said his expression turned dark as he got painfully to his feet. "Either way I suggest we not stick around to find out. No doubt every clone trooper on Coruscant seeing what happened here will shoot first and ask questions later. We better head back to the Temple, hook up with the others." Secura nodded. Quinlan Vos and Aayla Secura shouldering an unconscious, seriously injured Anakin Skywalker hobbled out of chamber towards an uncertain future.

To Be Continued


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars - Fruits of Betrayal Episode Thirteen: The New Order

By

Celgress

19 BBY

Coruscant, early evening

_Ahsoka felt weightless. Her mind disconnected from her body as she drifted through a seemingly endless void of nothingness. She was at peace. She felt at one with the living Force. She could get use to this. Without warning a jolting sensation of intense pain wracked her body._

Her eyes flew open. Where was she? What had happened? Why couldn't she stand up, no matter how hard she tried her body refused to budge. She only appeared capable of moving her upper body and even that took great effort. She felt a cool hand touch her forehead and almost recoiled before hearing a familiar voice.

"Be calm Lady Cyrin I am here. I assure you all will be well, in time." Darth Sidious said. His voice had adopted a soothing quality.

"What happened master? Why can't I move my lower body?" Darth Cyrin asked already fearing she knew the answer.

Sidious took a deep breath as if to fortify himself against what he must say. "When that thrice accursed Jedi, may be rot forever in the abyss, Quinlan Vos pushed us from my observation port via an extreme application of force storm you fell several stories smashing through the roof of this dilapidated structure." Sidious took another deep breath before continuing. "Tragically not only were your legs badly mangled in the descent you spinal column also suffer debilitating damage. I'm afraid your injuries can only be compensated for by one means extensive cybernetic augmentation, starting with the replacement of your destroyed lower limbs my apprentice."

At that moment Cyrin didn't feel like a powerful Sith lady. In fact she wanted desperately to cry it was only the presence of Sidious and her determination to remain strong in front of the elder dark sider that prevented her from doing so. Slowly her all-consuming despair became burning rage. She would not allow disciples of the hated Jedi Order to take anything else away from her they had taken too much already. She'd overcome her handicaps and become one of if not the greatest Sith to ever live. She'd show them yes she'd show them all.

"Do it," Cyrin said her face set in a mask of determination. "Whatever it takes I want to be whole again, or as close to whole as possible given my circumstances." Her expression then changed it became dark and terrible. Her eyes turn a sickly yellow. "Once I'm restored Vos, his tramp and Anakin shall learn a new definition of suffering, this I vow."

"That's the spirit," Sidious said grinning ear to ear.

"Where is General Grievous?" Cyrin asked a small note of concern for her comrade evident in the sudden tightness of her voice. "Did he survive the fall or is he dead?"

"Don't fret about the General my apprentice he came through with minimum damage." Sidious stated. "I sent him on a vital mission mere moments ago."

Five Minutes Earlier

Darth Sidious stood over the broken body of the unconscious Darth Cyrin a scowl on his face. General Grievous stood by his side. After inspecting his apprentice's sorry state more closely Sidious used his personal communicator, thank the Dark Side it functioned after all he'd recently been through, to order a medical evacuation from their current location. Next he switched frequencies patching into the clone trooper command channel.

"My loyal soldiers the time has at long last arrived execute Order Sixty-Six." Sidious said every syllable he spoke imparted upon him a sense of divine ecstasy that was spiritual in nature.

"General proceed to the Jedi Temple the 501st Legion awaits you there. March on the Jedi, catch them off guard and kill them. Leave not one alive." Sidious said sternly.

"Gladly, thy will be done Lord Sidious." General Grievous said bowing at the waist. With a flourish of his cape he was gone.

All over the galaxy

Hundreds of Jedi knights and their padawans fell by the hands of their former allies. Clones relentlessly mowed down every force sensitive them came across. It was a dark day for both the Republic and the Force, although it could have proven far worse. All did not go according to plan for the treacherous clones. Although not a majority many Jedi had been warned by their fellows at the Temple that a Sith plot of some sort was afoot and the Order itself was the probable target. Many of those forewarned Jedi managed to escape far more than otherwise would have. While the Jedi Order was badly bruised and beaten they it was by no means totally defeated. The fate of the galaxy had been fundamentally changed. Order Sixty-Six would prove far from the unequivocal success Darth Sidious and his long deceased mentor Darth Plagueis had originally long ago envisioned.

Kashyyyk, afternoon

Grand Master Yoda easily dispatched the small group of clone troopers sent to assassinate him. With the help of Chewbacca son of the Wookiee Chieftain Attichitcuk Yoda made his escape. Yoda headed immediately for Coruscant. He trusted in the Force all was proceeding according to plan there.

Utapau, dusk

"Thank you boy," Obi-wan said extracting himself from his tight hiding place in a nook of the main hangar bay. Oni-wan winced in mild pain, his body feeling the aftereffects of his brutal battle with Grievous.

"My name is Han, Han Solo." The young human cadet said shaking hands with the Jedi Master. "And don't mention it sir. It is the least I could do. You're a hero of the Republic how could I let a bunch of crazed clones butcher you. Speaking of which you'd better come along sir, I can get you out of here right under their noses. All I ask is that you take me along on whatever adventures you are headed for. I love adventures."

"I'm sure you do Han." Obi-wan shrugged. "Lead the way Han."

"Thanks sir, I promise you won't regret letting me tag along. I'll come in handy, you'll see." Han Solo said flashing Obi-wan a toothy grin.

"No doubt," Obi-wan sighed.

Jedi Temple on Coruscant, early evening

After marching up the massive front steps of the structure, slicing through a group of temple guardians as he went, General Grievous and the 501st Legion broke down the front door. What they found inside the structure took them aback. The entire temple appeared to have been ransacked not long ago. There was not a single Jedi to be found. Angrily Grievous stalked his way into the Jedi Council Chamber where his presence triggered a holographic projection.

"Greeting General I apologize we couldn't be here for you to purge us." A flickering blue life sized hologram of Jedi librarian Jocasta Nu said in her usual fastidious manner of speaking. "Upon close inspection you and your cohorts will discover the Temple has been thoroughly picked clean of any information, devices or artifacts that may embolden the Sith. Have a nice day."

"Arrrggh," Greivous screamed in frustration destroying the mid-floor mounted holo emitter with a swing from one of his stolen lightsabers.

Floor of the Senate

"In light of the overwhelming nature of the presented evidence I propose we begin impeachment proceedings against Supreme Chancellor Palpatine at once." Darth Sidious heard that pompous ass Senator Bail Organa declare from his pod.

Sidious had only learned about the special Senate meeting because of a series of frantic messages from his long time lackey Sate Pestage. Sidious made a mental note to see the man was richly rewarded once the current crisis had passed. Such unwavering loyalty, even if it was based exclusively upon blatant cronyism, was hard to find these days. After placing a pair of quick, yet vital, holo calls Sidious had ran off to the Senate Building without further delay.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sidious said in his most commanding voice. In answer to Sidious' mounting horror Senator Organa replayed the audio recording of Sidious and Cyrin plotting the destruction of the Jedi and overthrow of the Republic Senate. "Ridiculous, this audio recording is obviously a forgery." A chorus of gasps were heard as the senators beheld their leader's deformed face for the first time. Once over their initial shock many of them asked what had happened. To which Sidious happily replied. "I and my Chief of Security Ms. Ahsoka Tano were viciously attacked without provocation by members of the Jedi Council. While my injuries I appear more outwardly gruesome Ms. Tano's are of a far graver nature. She may never walk again without extensive cybernetic reconstruction. Tell me Senator Organa who exactly was the source of this idiotic audio recording, the Jedi perhaps?"

"Uh, yes but that…" Senator Organa stammered as the Senate fell into a state of extreme agitation.

"I see." Sidious said inwardly gloating he'd successfully turned things around, and snatched victory from the jaws of defeat. It would seem he hadn't lost his touch after all.

Long haul freighter in hyperspace minutes after departing Coruscant System

"Where are we headed?" Anakin asked after the Jedi healers had finished patching him up.

"Once we're a safe distance from Coruscant we'll drop out of hyperspace long enough for you and me to take a couple Jedi fighters and head for Mustafar." Quinlan Vos replied. "All indications are we'll find your family there along with what is left of the Separatist Leadership. Both should be mainly unguarded at this point."

"Good," Anakin said flexing his artificial right hand. "I'm itching for a fight."

"Same here," Quinlan Vos said giving Anakin a hardy pat on the back.

Mustafar several hours later, afternoon

Anakin and Quinlan Vos cut down hordes of B1 and B2 battle droids on their way to the main refinery center. There they found the facility abandoned save for one two people huddling in a corner, Padme and her baby boy Luke. Anakin rushed to comfort his wife and child while Vos hung back near the entrance they pass through, one of several into the control chamber either side of a central control island. Vos sensed something wasn't right here, but he didn't know quite what.

"Thank the Force you're alright!" Anakin said deactivating his lightsaber and embracing his wife and child. Anakin felt Padme shiver in his arms. He pulled back searching her tear stained face for answers. Luke started to cry. "Where is our other twin.? Where is our daughter Padme?" Anakin asked noticing the second baby's absence for the first time.

"I tried to stop him Anakin. I did. You have to believe me." Padme sobbed. "He'd have taken Luke to if you hadn't come."

"Who would have?" Anakin asked.

"I would have." Cad Bane said.

Anakin whirled around reigniting his lightsaber. Vos pinned the infamous bounty hunter down with his stony gaze, his own lightsaber at the ready. Cad Bane sneered at his would be Jedi opponents who stood at the opposite half of the central island from his position.

"One wrong move she dies Jedi." Cad Bane said indicating the baby cradled in his left arm with the blaster held in his right hand.

"Give up Bane you'll never escape." Quinlan Vos said holding his purple blade tightly in a two handed grip.

Cad Bane shot the main control panel for the facility which was mounted on the central island that dominated the room. Warning alarms blared. "Either stop me and we all die here together or flee before this place sinks into the molten sea, your choice Jedi." Cad Bane backed away then ran off out the exit directly behind him.

"Damn him," Anakin spat out.

"Let's get out of here." Quinlan Vos said as the chamber shook violently beneath their feet.

"What about Leia?" Padme cried.

"We'll get her back, trust me." Anakin vowed. "If we stay here we'll all die."

"Anakin is right, we must leave sooner the better." Quinlan Vos said.

The four barely escaped the collapsing complex. By the time their fighters jumped back into hyperspace Cad Bane along with Leia was long gone. Anakin, Vos and Padme could only pray to the Force Bane had escaped the holocaust in time taking baby Leia with him.

Senate Medical Center on Coruscant the next day, dawn

Darh Cyrin stood admiring her new form in a full length mirror provided by her recovery droids. Her legs had been replaced by state of the art mechanical limbs and three integrated internal implants had replaced the crushed sections of her spine. An exo-frame overlaid her entire body which was covered in snug yet maneuverable red armor modeled after that worn by the newly renamed Imperial Guards, including a helmet modified for her head tails that Cyrin could remove at her pleasure. Matching red gloves and boots along with a hooded black cloak completed the intimidating image.

Darth Cyrin randomly fired a short blast of lightning from her right hand pleased with the destructive results it reaped on a nearby droid. "Excellent, my force abilities appear undiminished." She said noting the deep baritone of her electronically modified voice. She could get use to this.

"I see you are pleased with the final result." Darth Sidious said.

"Very," Cyrin confirmed. "What of the Senate?"

"They granted me dictatorial powers for life, with you named as my second in command." Sidious said grinning evilly. "As I foresaw they would, simple minded fools."

"What of the Jedi, of Anakin?" Cyrin asked.

Sidious frowned. "Our new inquisitors will find them in time Lady Cyrin. Grievous has already begun selecting recruits to be trained in basic force methods, under my firm guidance of course."

"Of course," Cyrin said. Silently she and Sidious strolled out of the medical laboratory on their way to a rather important meeting victory for now theirs.

In Sidious' rechristened Imperial Office some time later Cad Bane stood before the Sith in supplication. "The child Leia Skywalker as requested Lord Sidious," Cad Bane said offering Leia who Cyrin eagerly took from him.

"How unfortunate," Sidious mused.

"Pardon me Lord Sidious." Cad Bane said unsure he had heard correctly.

"That you failed to retrieve the boy as also instructed." Sidious said.

Before he could reply in his defense Cad Bane felt an iron grip encircle his neck. Legs kicking futilely in mid-air Cad Bane was incinerated by a torrent of force lightning a full of seconds later. His charred body taken away by two Red Guards a short while afterwards.

"Was that really necessary master?" Cyrin asked trying to calm the now bawling Leia.

"It was my apprentice." Sidious said. "All loose ends must be tied up if the new order is to prove a lasting one."

"It shall," Cyrin said looking lovingly down at Leia from beneath her mask. "I have no doubt of that."

Tatooine one week later, afternoon

"Are you certain no one with bother us here?" Obi-wan asked Anakin as along with, a sad Padme, the Solo boy, the Skywalkers' personal droids, several other Jedi including Quinlan Vos, Aayla Secura and a stoic Yoda (who did more watching than actual helping) moved into the moisture farm recently purchased from Anakin's stepbrother Owen Lars and his wife Beru. Owen had never liked moisture farming and had jumped at the chance to sell his place at a tidy profit. "I have Jabba's word we'll be left alone. In fact we are under his personal protection."

"How did you manage that?" Obi-wan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey," Anakin said with his trademarked cocky grin. "The big slug owed me a major favor for saving his offspring from Count Dooku. I called in that favor. So what's the plan mater?"

"Short term we live the unexciting life of members of moisture farming collective." Obi-wan said.

"And long term," Anakin asked.

"Regroup and grow stronger we do." Yoda said from his current perch on a large travel case being pulled along through the ever present sand by a reluctant Han Solo. "We wait only the time is right, emerge and confront the new Empire trust in the Force show us when we must."

"Then we take back the galaxy." Quinlan Vos said cutting to the chase.

"I can't wait." Anakin said his grin growing wider.

To Be Continued in my rendition of Rebels and then a New Hope, please stay tuned


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in the Star Wars saga are copyright Lucas Arts and the Walt Disney Cooperation. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Wars - Fruits of Betrayal Epilogue: Sands of Time

By

Celgress

_19 –5 BBY_

_Time it is the ultimate arbiter of truth. Time conquers all. In time all wounds heal, or so we are told. Whatever the case one thing is certain. None are the master or mistress of this irresistible force of nature, no matter how hard they might try. Time waits for no one._

_Over the ensuing fourteen years the Empire methodically tightened its relentless iron grip on power smothering all possible future resistance while in the cradle. No aspects of galactic rule, no matter how small, escaped the notice of Imperial agents. While legions of freshly minted bureaucrats handled political matters ex-General of CIS now Grand Inquisitor Grievous and his every growing circle of minions stamped out remaining pockets of Jedi based resistance, backed by once unthinkable numbers of freshly created Storm Troopers (based at first upon redesigned clones) and legions of repurposed left over CIS droids. The new order was further maintained by its ruthless chief enforcer Lady Cyrin. Fear of Cyrin along with Grievous and his Inquisitors ensured no wide scale, open rebellion broke out during this period. Few senators, no matter how secretly dissatisfied with the way things were, would dare speak out against Emperor Palpatine's rule or that of his primary agents including the slimy Grand Admiral Wilhuff Tarkin and Finance Minister the politically cagey &amp; morally bankrupt Zilan; Muun successor of former separatist San Hill. _

_As time wore on the Imperial System appeared more secure than ever. Rumors abounded that the Emperor's Great Niece the young Lady Haparion (Hi-Peer-e-on), or Hapari (Hi-Peer-e) for short was being groomed to one day succeed her uncle. A prospect which filled opponents of the Empire with dread, many of which had at first vainly hoped once the elderly human Palpatine at last expired, the Republic could be at least partially restored. There would be no such luck if the old demon clung to power long enough for the by all accounts spoiled, cruel, dark haired imp to be secured firmly on the throne. A place given her young age she would likely remain for many decades to come._

_The Galaxy cried out for justice. Would a new hope arise in time or would darkness forever reign? Only time would tell. _

To Be Continued in my sequel story Star Wars: Dichotomy (Twins of Light and Darkness), coming summer 2016.


End file.
